


Letters from Sussex 苏塞克斯的来信

by BCKURTFA



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Aborted Blow Jobs, Additional Trigger, Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bathing/Washing, Co-Bathing, Developing Relationship, Domestic Fluff, Drug Use, Early Retirementlock, Emotional Growth, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Epistolary, Eventual Happy Ending, First Kiss, Fluff, Guaranteed happy ending, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced, Intimacy, Light Dom/sub, Love Confessions, M/M, Major Illness, Massage, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Phone Sex, Post-Season/Series 03, Recovery, Rimming, Sexting, Soft Dom John, Some Gut-Wrenching Angst, Sub Sherlock, Tender Sex, Tenderness, This is not a BDSM fic by any stretch, Warnings Listed in Chapter Notes, 中文翻译
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-09-20 01:20:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 43
Words: 6,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9469172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BCKURTFA/pseuds/BCKURTFA
Summary: 在Mary/Moriarty事件发生后，John和Sherlock吵了一架，然后分居两地。但是Sherlock对于这样的关系一点都不满意。他已经厌倦了逃避现实。对John的追求从现在开始！





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Letters from Sussex](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8226268) by [sussexbound (SamanthaLenore)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamanthaLenore/pseuds/sussexbound). 



> 译者的话：这篇文章作者只给了在AO3上发布的授权，如果想要转到贴吧或者随缘居或者其他的网站，请务必先去询问作者！

第一章

John,

我能推测出这封信的内容一定会使你受到惊吓。如果你讨厌接下来要读到的这些东西，我希望你能够原谅我。我希望你能够把它当成是，当事关你我时，我犯下这一系列错误之后的又一个严重的失策。

如果你知道在最近六个月里我有多少次坐下来写这些东西，我写了多少草稿，又删了多少已经写好的文档，我多少次地仔细反复读了我写好的文字之后又把他们揉皱又烧毁，最后终于写出了这封信给你，我觉得你会原谅我的语无伦次。我对这些真的没有报多大的希望，你知道的。至少，读到现在你应该已经了解我有多不会写信。但是，你自己说的，我是你最好的朋友而且你也是我最好的朋友。所以，如果这一切正在朝着错误的方向发展，我希望这足以让我们一起度过。

那么我就进入正题了。

我希望你回家。回家，回到这里，East Dean & Friston，回到我身边。

我也知道我们没有相处的很好。你在生我的气，因为那些发生在Mary，Moriarty和我哥身上的事，因为我对你有所保留。（再次强调，尽管有些不恰当，但那是为了保证你的安全。）你是对的。我犯了错。我不应该说谎，我不应该瞒着你，我不应该逞英雄。

我知道就算我说我做这一切都是为了你也没有用。我不想再说谎了。这并不是，John，这一切并不是全为了你。大部分是为了我自己，因为我没有办法忍受我有可能失去你这个想法。但，这不就像人生吗，我明白的太晚了，不管怎么样我都已经失去了你。

我知道你喜欢伦敦。我能看出当我们去遥远的小村庄处理案件的时候你是多么的焦躁不安。你喜欢拥挤喧嚣。你从大城市中汲取能量。我也知道，你的一切都在Acton。你在那过着安稳的生活。但是原谅我，John，你看起来很孤单。

我知道你不是个享受独居的人。这几个月以来我躺在床上想象着你一个人住在那个空旷的公寓里，和那些不甚友好的幽灵一起。

Greg告诉我你不再和他在周五的时候去酒吧喝一杯。Molly说自从我搬到这里，你就再没有给她发过一条信息。你姐姐发消息来问我你的近况。我没有什么能告诉她的。他们在关心你，这完全可以理解。他们说你曾经出现过这种状况——在我“死了”的那些日子里。

说真的，我在这也很孤独。没错，这有蜂巢需要我照料（Janine完全没有在照顾他们，那些蜂巢现在的状态不太好），有一个小花园需要我试着打理，尽管看起来我特别缺少照顾植物的能力（我在想你是不是会比我做的好点）。意外的是，这还有些案子，细小琐碎的家务事，令人生厌，但我想我还是需要它们。

在新地方最好给人留下一个好的第一印象，对吧？我已经帮助老Trawlaney姐妹找到了偷了她们珍爱的母鸡的那个马夫。市长的妻子也很感激我找出了一周三次在市政府门口涂鸦的人。

这些案子都很简单，却足以让我分心。但是没有你陪在我身边，开那些有关咨询费用的玩笑（我承认我有的时候不带你去参加案件方面的聚餐是因为这会让你更加的易怒，而我又特别喜欢你怒气冲冲的样子），这些也都非常无聊。

我想你。每次我为了案子站在门口，你却不在我身边的时候；每次我从蜂群那里有点收获，却没人能告诉的时候；每次我忘记要在牧羊人派里加多少只羊羔的时候*。我一直在想你。你也想我吗？

这就要说到这封信的另一个主题了。或者说，最主要的一点（对，我一直是个懦夫，把那些容易说出口的写在了前面）。我想你是因为没有你我的生活空无一物，John。我以为你知道的。或者也许你真的知道，可这个事实并不足以驱使你从你苦心经营的生活中离开如果是这样的话，我尊重你的选择。我宁愿放弃也不想让你心有芥蒂。

自从我们相遇开始，我觉得我就一直在让你伤心。但是，相信我，我绝对不是我所希望的。从遇到你的第一秒开始，我就对你如此着迷，着迷到任由自己沉浸在你带给我的快乐中。最终，我只能被你征服。除了你以外我什么都不想要。过来陪着我，John。你明白吗？我什么都不奢望，只想和待在你一起。就仅仅是你，在这，和我一起。没有你我一直都很消沉。我无法思考，无法集中注意。

每年的这个时候，这里的阳光都很好。我被鸟语和海浪细碎的声响叫醒，环视这个小小的卧室。它在二楼，暖黄色的灯光伴着清晨的阳光充满了整个屋子（朝南，大部分时候都没有实际用处），然后我就想起了你还在伦敦。不管什么时候我想起你在那里，我总能感觉到一片阴云。

你在那里开心吗？真的幸福吗？我不能想象。

回到我身边，我向你承诺你会拥有以下的这些：

1.案子。  
2.好天气。至少在夏天和初秋这里天气很好。  
3.一个急需你照料的花园。  
4.冰箱里绝对不会出现人体器官。外面有个另外的屋子，我已经放了冰箱和冰柜在里面，所有的人体器官都会被储存在那里。  
5.一条狗。你喜欢狗吗？从搬到这里我就养了一条可爱的赛特犬和拉布拉多*混血。他叫Gladstone。  
6.如果你还想在医院工作，你也能在这找到一个职位。他们现在正在为镇里的诊所找第二个医生。  
7.最后还有，我。不管你喜不喜欢，不管你想要什么，我都在这里，John。

我是你的，你拥有我全部的身体和灵魂。

Yours,

Sherlock

———————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

*Every time I forget how much lamb needs to go into the shepherd’s pie. “shepherd’pie”直译为牧羊人派，是一种用肉和土豆做成的派。这里是Sherlock开的一个玩笑。  
*Setter/Lab cross （没有查到Lab是哪种狗，感觉应该是Labrador拉布拉多的简写。如果错了请指正。）


	2. 第二章

六个月之前

————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

我不应该这样。我永远都不能做到。

雪花落在John的头上。银色的发丝随着他身体颤抖而抖动，在雪的映衬下闪着微光。他很冷。他应该把自己裹得更暖和一点的。他也不应该在这里。没人应该在这个寂静又破败不堪的墓地。但是他们在这里，而且一切就要在这里终结。

“我做不到。”

Sherlock感觉到John的话让他身体内部的某个地方变冷了。他没有看他。他做不到。他向下盯着那一对墓碑，两个上面的名字都是“Watson”。他想起了他的哥哥。几周前他身体在Sherlock绝望地轻触下渐渐变冷。那些从胸腔里发出的“咯咯”声，那些从他眼中逐渐消失的光彩，那些未曾说出口的话。他想起了那幢已经不存在了的公寓，除了灰烬什么都没剩下。他想起Mrs.Hudson独自照料它的那段日子。他想起那些谎言，那些致使他们走到今天这一步的疏忽之处。这一切都太过沉重。

Sherlock和John之间有太多未曾说过的话。那些需要倾诉的言语都被困在黑暗深处，被困在两个人心里最严密保护的地方。但是现在John要说出来了，而这，让人厌恶又害怕。

“我做不到，Sherlock。我不能……我……你走吧。我暂时不能见你。”他急促地吸了一口气，就像他说出来的话伤害了他自己，就像他被扼住了喉咙。“也许很长一段时间我都不能见你。”

“多长时间？”

“你快走吧。”John的声音沙哑。这是他所有的要求，所以Sherlock照做了。毕竟，他可以理解。当你悲痛欲绝的时候，“自己”就是你唯一能够寻求帮助的庇护所。

他转身离开了。


	3. 第三章




	4. 第四章

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 轻微自杀倾向预警

五个月前  
——————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

没有告别。这就是离开伦敦最艰难的地方。没有人可以告别。

在帮忙处理一个简单的大都会艺术馆案子之后，他最后一次去见了Molly和Greg。他提到了他要离开伦敦。他们的注意力完全集中在对方的身上。他们不会想他的。

John已经有好几个星期没有发信息，打电话，或者以任何方式试着联系他了。Sherlock已经厌倦了住在豪华的酒店里。他对被各种人称呼为“先生”感到疲惫。Hudson留下的东西，他哥哥的遗产，律师的牵线搭桥，他父母激动的情绪，泪水，到处是哭泣声，在只剩下冷冰冰的妥协之前永不停息的眼泪，难以忍受的一切，每时每刻都缠绕着他，让他无法承受。

他想要John。

他需要John。

他现在知道了——但还是太晚了。

分别的时间每一秒都像是一辈子那么长。

而且让人难以忍受。

二月阴冷的雨水模糊了从火车车窗外飞逝过去的棕色乡村。这一步简直愚蠢又疯狂。但是他不能忍受在伦敦另找一个地方。他知道只要坐地铁或者出租车很快他就能站在John的门口（或者跪着，恳求他）

之后就习惯就会像海妖的歌声一样诱惑着他……

这太过诱人。

他曾想过自杀（现在也想）。

但是他不会再对John做这种事，再也不会。他已经伤害他够多的了。

所以他离开了，重新开始。他曾经这样做过，再给自己一次重新来过的机会。他觉得这次也一样可以。尽管这次他似乎已经经历了太多。也许因为开始变老了他才会有这样的感觉。

当他的火车进Eastbourne站的时候，地产经纪人开心地迎接了他。姜黄色头发，饮食不规律，离过两次婚，有一个孩子在家。这笔买卖会让她过得好点。

她带着他从Eastbourne到了Friston的一个村屋，没有绕路。他必须得看一看。她真是令人厌恶得多话，但至少看起来十分依赖于短信和电话。但是，她把钥匙给了他，祝他一切都好，然后就转身离开了，留下他一个人站在门廊冰冷瓢泼的雨中。

莫名其妙地，看起来没有违和感……


	5. 第五章

25/06/15  
John，

事后想想，之前的那封信里写的或许不是最好的方法。原谅我太直截了当，太过冒昧。我希望你健康开心。我承认我有点担心，因为自从你收到我上一封信然后发短信给我之后我就再也没有任何你的消息。我希望你至少写信，或者发短信给我，让我知道你收到了这个。

现在伦敦开始不合时宜得开始下雨。天气肯定特别阴沉。

这边的花园里杂草蔓延。我试着去应对清理它们这个任务，但是到最后在阳光打败我之前我只在菜园里清理了三个菜箱的面积。你是对的。我应该带上帽子涂上防晒霜。我头疼了整整一天，而且晒伤也很严重，严重到穿衣服都是个难事。我已经决定了，让那个花园自生自灭吧。很显然，和大自然斗争并不适合我（就像我不愿意承认的这样）。

蜜蜂的状况要好得多。它们修复并且扩建了蜂巢。我有一两个星期在担心蜂后会被驱逐，但一切都正常地嗡嗡运转了起来*（这是个不可饶恕的双关，我知道，抱歉）。

Gladstone现在拒绝跟我交流。两天之前他去兽医那里做了个最不幸的手术*。现在他正坐在壁炉的角落里对我怒目而视。但他还是允许了我昨天晚上轻拍他的头，在他耳后挠痒痒。我想晚餐里显示和解之意的鸡肉和米饭是关键。我希望我们之间的关系缓和了些。

噢，这里还发生了一起可疑的死亡事件。老Mr. Thornton的夜间护士被发现死在了他床边的扶手椅里。而且根据坊间传言所说，他年轻帅气，身体健康。我可能会四处转转，找当地的警察谈几句，看看他们是不是需要帮助。看起来我的声誉比我到的要早。他们也许时不时要接受我的帮助了。

好吧，这就是这边发生的所有事。我希望你一切都好。

Yours，

Sherlock

————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

*things seem to be buzzing now ，“buzzing”双关  
*that most unfortunate of surgeries，这里应该指的是绝育手术


	6. 第六章

John Watson 9:34 PM

to Sherlock

Sherlock，

我没有很长的空闲时间来闲聊，但我希望让你知道我收到了你的信。我很好。不要担心我，或者觉得你必须要和我保持联系。

噢，涂点该死的防晒霜。你还要我告诉你多少次？！

John


	7. 第七章

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 译者的话：以下两章是情人节加更。大家情人节快乐O(∩_∩)O~

Sherlock Holmes < sh olmes 129@gmail.com > 9:58 PM

to John

John，

知道你很好我很高兴。

我不是觉得我“必须”和你保持联系，而是“我想”。还是你试图隐喻些什么？我从来都搞不懂……

不。我没说实话，我已经答应过你不再骗你了。一定是你想打发我才这样说的是不是。好吧，如果你不想我继续联系你，那你得说得再明白点。

晒伤痕迹消失了，你一定想听到这个。但不幸的是它被一小片酸性烧伤替代了。只是科学研究里一个倒霉的小事故。厨房的桌子也坏的不成样子。我的确去了当地的急诊治疗伤口，因为在这种伤势下急救包已经不太能派上用场了。

我必须得说，Philips医生并没有想我期望的那样治疗伤口。他们急需一个像你那样技术高超的医生。

Gladstone已经没那么生气了，尽管他还是做了最后的报复。昨天我带他从兽医院回来之后，他钻进我的袜子索引*里，把它们撒的到处都是，而且还想吞下去几只。当然，他还没有细心到成对地去咬。不！他要走了，留下我和六七只不成对的袜子。

看起来他不喜欢单独被剩下。有狗保姆这种东西存在吗？我觉得他需要一直有人陪着他。

在这里没有什么事可做，所以我多了解了一下这个村子。这有一个很大的茶叶市场。有一种混合茶叶，确切的说，是我认为你会喜欢的那种。我或许可以给你寄一些过去。还是你更想亲自来一趟帮我省个邮费？

好吧，我觉得我应该去吃抗生素了，顺便换个药膏。照顾好你自己，John，至少答应我这个。

Yours，

Sherlock

——————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

*sock index (Sherlock会把袜子按照一定的顺序的详细地分类放好，他称那个叫袜子索引。)


	8. 第八章




	9. 第九章

Sherlock，

我不经常这样，我的意思是，写正式的信。我想上一次是当我被派去阿富汗的时候我给Harry寄了一封。好吧，严格意义上说这是上一次我给人寄信。其实我写了很多但是从没寄出去过。

全部都是写给你的。

那又能怎么样呢？你那时已经死了。

然后，突然，你又出现了。

我已经原谅你假死了，不是吗。至少我觉得我已经原谅你了。但是，问题是我不知道我是不是有可能真正的完全原谅你，坦率的说，我不知道你怎么能期望我这样。好像你觉得不管你做了什么我都会原谅你。好吧，你错了。我不会原谅你。完毕。

因为，你不能这样对待一个朋友，Sherlock。朋友不会假死两年，不论如何都不会。人们不会让自己的朋友亲眼看见自己坠楼身亡，头骨碎裂，血溅长街，目光涣散……

人们不会像你瞒着我有关Mary的事一样瞒着朋友。人们不会一直说谎说谎说谎，然后把一切都搞砸导致最好朋友的孩子死亡。人们不会对朋友隐瞒一切还要求他只凭着盲目的信任步入危险。人们不会利用朋友，人们不会控制朋友。人们不会用假装和某人约会的方法让朋友伤心，去你妈的某人。

你说你是属于我的（身体和灵魂？你要我拿这种话怎么办？）。但你不是我的。你谁的都不是，Sherlock，你不允许你自己属于任何人。你不是那样的人。你没有那样的感情。还有，人们不会真正的像那样属于彼此。在这方面我们都是独立的，如果你有异议的话你就是个傻瓜。

我希望你不要再联系我了。停下。

我不想跟你说话，你不明白吗？我不知道我是不是还想再看见你。每次想到你对我做的那些事我都希望你付出代价，希望你能经受哪怕是最轻微的一点你给我带来的痛苦，我……天哪，你对我太重要我没办法希望你受到惩罚，真的。所以，就当是为了我好，请你离我远点。不要让我再后悔了。

你知道当我想到我可能会恨你的时候我有多害怕吗？你知道吗？你知道我曾经有多爱你吗？不。不，你当然不知道。

但是，如果你曾经对我有任何的爱意，如果你还当你是我的朋友，我请求你放过我吧。

John


	10. 第十章

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 动物死亡预警，自杀意念预警

三个半月之前

———————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

离春天的到来还有很长一段时间。三月的灰暗无趣和Sherlock的心情很相称。空气仿佛凝固了，像是这个世界在心底暗忖，默默等待着，又似乎他就要在这里终结。他好像挥霍着他的天赋来理解这个星球。而最终，太阳会再次发光。*

（可笑的多愁善感。毫无逻辑。）他知道他又开始兜圈子了。

他想念可卡因。

没有。

伦敦。

没有。

他想念有事情忙着的时候。

没有。

（John——你想念John）

“你会留下来吃晚餐，对吧，Mr. Holmes？”Sian McGregor是个胖胖乎乎，面色红润的金发女人。她对他将要找到那些消失了的羊到底去了哪里这件事非常兴奋。

整间屋子都充满着烤鸡的香味。他应该留下来。普通人都会这样做。

“那真是太好了，谢谢。”

后门一下子打开，Hugh McGregor冲进了温暖的厨房，携裹着些许冷风和即将要到来的雨雪的味道。他手里结实地攥着一个鼓囊囊，湿透了的麻布口袋。

“在池塘里发现了这个。又是该死的Adams。我从树林里出来的时候刚好看到他骑着车拐弯。我对天发誓如果他再不管好他那个该死的母狗，我就亲自过去替他管管。快点，给我把刀。”

口袋被放在温暖的壁炉旁边。划开口袋之后露出了一个第一眼看上去像是毛茸茸的黄铜色围巾。但是接着McGregor开始轻轻地推他，他的妻子倒吸了一口气然后开始咂舌。她把刀放在袋子旁边冰冷的地板上。Sherlock突然意识到他看到的其实是一堆被淹死的小狗。

McGregor捡起一只轻轻擦了擦，用手试探了一下它的呼吸，又按了按它的胸腔。“这只不行了，检查一下其他的几只。”

Sherlock站在后面看着。看起来像是他僵在那里了。他应该去帮忙。他应该。他应该去帮忙，而不是……

“它们在被淹了很长时间吗？”

“够长的了。”

“死了，”Sian宣告了死亡，然后放下那只小狗。

一只接着一只。

Sherlock有点头晕。他应该多吃点的，但是他忘记了，没有人提醒，他自己记不住。

从麻袋里传来轻微的响声。突然也不知道怎么的，Sherlock也蹲了下来，手里捧着这个颤抖哀嚎着的可怜小动物。

“只有这个一只，你看看它……”Hugh说。“他现在是你的了，Mr. Holmes。没问题的，它喜欢你。”

“不太可能吧。”

Mrs. McGregor笑出了声，然后又用手掩住了嘴。

“他们太早就离开了他们的妈妈，”他听到自己说。

“的确，Mr. Holmes。我知道有个刚生完幼崽的母狗。她会照顾他知道他断奶的。大约两周，之后他就是你的了，如果你想要的话。Adams家的母狗是条赛特犬，不知道狗爸爸是什么。”

“他很冷。”

“这个时候池塘里的水也快要结冰了。它会喜欢壁炉的温暖，最好待在这儿直到晚餐上桌。”

他模糊得注意到McGregor夫妇在用一种只有结婚很长时间的夫妻才会有的方式看着彼此。他表现的不太恰当。他流露了太多的感情，但是在小狗面前掩饰感情太难，而且他又累又饿，又太过无依无靠而没有办法适当得表现出冷漠无情。

它非常无助，这个小东西。它需要人照顾所以他来照顾它了。它就快要死了，但是他温暖了它，它冷静了下来，他做到了。

小狗抬头看他，眨眼，打喷嚏。他感觉到自己扯出了一个微笑。有多长时间没笑过了？时间长到他对微笑这种东西感觉陌生。

这会好的，可能。他在改变，再一次拯救自己的生活，而不是毁掉它。一切都会好的。能有个人（狗）来照顾感觉还不错。

也许现在就绝望认命还太早。也许他还有机会做点好事。也许他至少还不是完全没用。也许……

———————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

*It feels like solidarity, like the world understands and is just waiting, like maybe if he just ends it all, maybe if he unburdens the earth with his wasteful presence, the sun will finally deem to shine again. （这段翻得不好，原文附上，如果有更好的翻译欢迎指教。）


	11. 第十一章




	12. 第十二章

Sherlock Holmes 1:45 PM

to John

John，

关于东Sussex的情况我已经改变想法了。这是个糟糕的地方。雨下了整整一个星期，我感冒了，Gladstone尿湿了所有的床单和被子因为我没办法带他出去，然后他闹起了脾气因为他很内疚，我也很内疚因为没有带他出去。我都没有去外面检查蜜蜂。如果蜂巢被淹了该怎么办？！

我承认，第一天我的确外出了。星期一雨下得太大。我浑身都湿透了，我觉得这可能使我比原先病的更重了些。如果你在这，我肯定会因为这个招来一顿臭骂。有的时候我的确想念你的责备……

但是，我懂事了，所以对不起。现在报应来了，是我自作自受。我就是担心蜂群而已。它们在这个夏天里把蜂巢建得差不多了，而星期六晚上风很大，我担心蜂巢会被吹倒。因为太过茂盛的花园植物我没有办法从厨房的窗户清楚地看到它们。

我知道现在伦敦是大晴天。我希望你可以去公园里沐浴阳光。也许你应该向诊所请几天假，趁着天气还好的时候享受一下。

噢，我解决了关于Mr. Thornton的夜间护士的那桩案子，我告诉过你了没？结果是那个男人是Mr. Thornton的私生子，还妄图敲诈他。看起来Mr. Thornton还不至于那么虚弱。至少他有足够的精力和知识来给那个护士下毒。如今的老人啊！我知道你在想什么。你在想当我到了那种年纪还是会炸掉厨房（这真的只发生过一次，John）。你可能是对的。

Janine在星期二的时候来过一次。她来看看我对房子做了些什么，我又一次直接把她送出了门。不用把她也传染感冒。她和她在婚恋网站上遇到的家伙一起住在Birling Gap。她也带着他一起来了。他看起来不错，她也是，同往常一样。

你过得好吗？我真心希望答案是肯定的。你可以给我发些图像证据，你知道的。自从一月我就再没见过你。你也不再更博了。没人知道你最近怎么样。

昨天James Sholto给我发消息了。真是个惊喜。他担心你已经死了。他在电视上看到了有关Moriarty的事，还有Mary，然后你的博客又停止更新了。他说他一直在给你发邮件，但是从没得到你的回复。他特别担心你在伤害你自己。我向他保证了你还活着，而且过得还不错。你挺好的，对吧，John？

我猜你要去参加Greg和Molly在十月的婚礼？我到时候会去伦敦的。我希望你不介意。那我们也许可以聊一会儿。如果你不想，那我们就再等等。让我知道你是怎么想的。

好吧，我唠叨的够多的了。

别总是自己扛着。大家都想你。我想你。

Yours，

Sherlock


	13. 第十三章




	14. 第十四章

John Watson 7:23 PM

to Sherlock

Sherlock，

我决定听从你的建议，从诊所休一个星期假。我有些事情需要在公寓附近处理，如果能在天气好的时候完成那就更好了，就像你说的。

至于Greg和Molly的婚礼——你知道他们会让我们坐一起，对吧？我的意思是，这不可避免。而且，你我都会去，这是当然的，所以……我想船到桥头自然直，对吧？

我需要向你承认一些事情。我反复读了你在六月回给我的那封信好多次，多到纸的边缘都变软了。我很生气，但我也不知道为什么。而且我也不知道明明知道它会让我生气这个事实我还要一遍又一遍地读。但我没有办法停止。

你在那封信里说了我一直想听你说出的话——在过去的那些日子里，在所有事都一团糟之前。你也许从不知道，对吧？那你就不知道我有多在乎你。我会为了你做任何事。我可以为了你赴死。我宁愿自己死在国外的什么地方，在和你一起捣毁Moriarty的犯罪网络的时候，这样我就不用看着你从那该死的楼顶跳下来了。

我确实已经死了。

当你不在的时候，我就已经跟着死去了。这些你都知道吗？

你想我？你不能忍受你将失去我这种想法？从第一次遇见开始，你完全沉醉（？！！？）折服于我？除了我和你一起你什么都不想要？我不在那儿的时候你很消沉？我一直都拥有你，从身体到灵魂？

你怎么能？你怎么能真心地说出这种话？

从我们遇见那一刻起？不，Sherlock。不是这样的！你说过——你说过‘marry to my work（工作是我的另一半）’你不理解为什么我在意别人是怎么看你的，或者为什么我在意Irene玩弄你的心。你觉得对在乎别人是一种弱点。天哪，你甚至都没有注意到我出去开了几周的会。我要是消失不见或者搬出去住大概一个月你都不会发现。但我还是接受了你的这些习惯，因为——好吧，因为我没别的选择。我想跟你一起，而这就是你，所以我接受。

所以你现在要告诉我什么？所有的这些都是假的，是演出来的？为什么？我一点都不理解，Sherlock。我需要你来解释给我听，可以吗？我要你对我完全诚实。

希望你感觉好一点了。如果没有的话，别忘了你保证过什么。我要你明天就去看医生。如果必要的话，我会打电话找个医生去看你！

John


	15. 第十五章

Sherlock Holmes 8:37 PM

to John

John，

那不是谎言或者表演——好吧，至少不是故意的。我在努力的理解这些感情，所以请你耐心一些。我会尽可能地回答你的问题。

在Angelo餐厅的那天晚上——“marry to my work（工作是我的另一半）”是个错误。

你可以理解“遇到你”是什么感觉吗？就像是飓风，像是超新星。我的生活从那一秒开始有了天翻地覆的变化。

在你和Mike一起走进实验室的那一刻，我就知道我的生活中需要你。我只看了你一眼我就已经知道了。你也许想知道我是怎么做到的。我也不知道，John。这是真的。我不知道。这是本能。有种深入骨髓的东西直击我的五脏六腑并且根植在那，撕心裂肺，直到你第二天从出租车里一步跨出，站在221B的门前。

我尽一切努力想成为你想要的一切，但我从没期待过你能以那样的方式回应我。从没有人那样对待过我。你还记得在去Brixton的犯罪现场的出租车上我和你说过的话，对吗？很多人真的就直接地告诉我叫我滚开。我从没指望着你能觉得我聪明。我有点不知所措。之后就是晚餐的时候，你隐晦地问我在感情方面的状况，我有点慌了。我对这方面从来没有任何的计划。没有先例，我一点准备都没有。

你在旁敲侧击地打听，对不对？我知道你有的时候会改变说法，但我经常是对的。不管怎么样，我觉得你就是在旁敲侧击所以我就慌了。我并不以此为荣。

你的一切都是令人惊叹的。我不想用——好吧，用不管是什么普通人不负责任地和别人约会时的垃圾想法——来毁掉这一切。我渴望友谊，我想要一个朋友。我期盼一个能够留在我身边的人。我想你在我身边，John。

当你出现在我的生活中的时候，我才真正开始为了我自己而活，逃脱我哥哥的掌控。要我是想当个侦探就必须得逃脱他的手掌心。我也知道我没办法自己好好过下去。我不喜欢普通人。你知道的，John。但一些人是例外。你就是个例外，而我十分迫切地想让你成为那个唯一——唯一能够容忍我，待在我身边的人。

我理解为什么你现在决定住在伦敦。我知道我伤害了你，辜负了你，千万遍。你曾认为我是个聪明到令人惊叹的人，像是那种陈列在博物馆的玻璃橱窗下的藏品。你想让我变成那样，我觉得。所以，现在我现在是一个缺点丛生毫无用处的普通人，我已经让你失望了。

我曾犯过错，特别可怕的错。那些错误毁了你的生活。可我希望参与你的生活，John，而不是毁掉它。我希望给你一切，我希望成为一切你需要并且渴望的。但是我没做到。也许我根本就不是这种人。我知道我得想办法接受这个现实，但是没有比这更困难的了，而且我也不知道怎么能够放下你。

至于你的其他观点，你是对的。我不能理解为什么你在乎别人是怎么看我的。我不受他们的影响。甚至你也不怎么受我的影响。如果人们想恨我，那就让他们恨好了。

我猜这就是我冷漠的一面。毕竟，到最后，是人们恶毒的想法逼迫我离开了你。啊……我现在懂了。我明白了。对不起，John。

我在试着表现得更好一点。我很努力地让自己不要与这里的村民们疏离。我觉得你会很吃惊的。

你提到了Adler。她没有玩弄我的感情，John。一个人要玩弄另一个人感情的前提是那个人已经把心给了他。而我的心，从任何方面来说，都没有属于过她。所以，请不要从那方面考虑。

至于“在乎是弱点”——这要从许多方面来讲。例如，如果我不在乎你，我现在就不会这么想你。如果我没有这么迫切的像讨好你，也许我会想得更清楚，不会犯Magnussen或者你妻子那种错误。如果我没有那么爱我哥哥，我就不会被他那矛盾的忠诚蒙蔽双眼，不会因为他的背叛而太过伤心致使忽略了眼前的一切。

有很多次对于他人的关心使我处于不利地位，但我还是在乎那些我在乎的人，特别是你。我已经决定了此事别无选择。我永远都不会不在乎你。我永远都不能不在乎你。我永远都不想不在乎你。就算我再也见不到你，我也绝对不会停止对你的关心。我不愿意停止回想你曾说我是你最好的朋友这个事实，你曾告诉我在这个世界上，除了你马上就要娶的那个女人，你最爱我。

还有，John，当你不在的时候我一直想念你。我有意识到过我在想你吗？你不在的时候我有假装和你聊天吗？有！但是那是因为没有你在我身边我不知道该怎么办。当真正的你不在的时候，我创造了一个你来陪在我身边。而有的时候我分不清哪个是假的，而哪个又是真正的你。如果你不在这儿，我的就会下意识地编织出一个“你从未离开”的幻境。

没有那个幻想出来的John，我没有办法熬过离开你的那些年。你曾安稳地住在我的意识里，在幻想和真实里来去自如。你触碰我想象的每一分每一毫，直到最终完全变成那股流动的想念。*你永久的印刻在我的灵魂中。我永远会带着对你的想象走下去，没有别的办法。

所以，是的John，那封信中的每一个字都是认真的。我曾经那样相信，现在也依然坚持，以后也永不会改变。

Ever Yours，

Sherlock

—————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

*You lived in my mind, safe, unchanged, and then you had free run of it, and then you became it, until there was nothing there that was not touched by some part of you. (这句实在是理解困难又有点拗口，如果有更恰当的翻译，欢迎指教)


	16. 第十六章




	17. 第十七章




	18. 第十八章

Sherlock Holmes ~~8:16 PM~~

~~to John~~

~~John，~~

~~我希望你没有独自一人去酒吧。我觉得Greg会很愿意陪你一起，或者是Mike。我很担心，John。我很担心你一个人喝酒。你知道你自己会怎么样。你会变得暴躁不安，而没有人能够照顾你。~~

~~回来了一定给我发个消息。你不发我就不睡觉。~~

~~但是，发这封邮件的原因是：我想要向你道歉。~~

~~我没想责怪你没有联系Mrs. Hudson。我只是好奇。这看起来不像是你会做的事情。~~

~~有的时候比起我的亲生母亲来说她更像我妈妈（你知道这是怎么一回事——有些人比我们的骨肉至亲更加了解我们），而且我们还住在一起的时候你总是对她很好。也许你有点严苛，有一点点无礼，但是我也是，或许更甚。~~

~~但依然，她很溺爱你。也许你没有发现。她爱你，我觉得——像母亲爱儿子那样，所以她不理解你为什么一直不给她打个电话。~~

~~这是之前我们讨论过的一部分吗？关于在别人离开你之前就离开？我离开了你，你受不了任何人再离开，所以你在别人有机会离开之前疏远了他们？如果是这样，有部分责任在我。~~

~~几个月前，当我告诉你我不知道我的“死亡”会给你造成这么大的伤害，你生气了，情有可原。我怎么会不理解？你是对的。我应该早点发现的，但是事实是，我没有。~~

~~如果我早点知道我的离开会给你带来这么沉重的打击，我会找到其他的方法的，John。相信我。我从未从中获得任何慰藉。自从我意识到你对我有多大的影响以后，我就没能从后悔中挣脱一秒。~~

~~现在我要说些可能会惹你生气的话，但是我很早就想跟你说了而且我也欠你一个解释。~~

~~你觉得离开的那两年里我做了什么？你是不是觉得那就像是你喜欢的James Bond系列电影一样，只是一些迂腐又理想化的打斗，到最后都能轻松取胜？不是这样的。只有寒冷和孤独。每一分每一秒我都希望你能在我身边。~~

~~而很多时候你的确就在我身边。~~

~~我跟你讲过我是怎样幻想出一个你来陪我。最初我拒绝这种虚幻的快乐。但是之后，在我终于变得虚弱不堪的时候，我沉迷于这种感觉，就像是对毒品上瘾一样。最终，我试着去驱散这种使我迷醉其中的巨大快感。只有在我最孤独，最绝望的时候，我才允许自己放纵一会儿。~~

~~在我被追捕的时候，想象着你在我身边会好一点。当我身处险境的时候，我会向你询问逃脱之法。当刑讯带来的疼痛难以忍受的时候，我会想你——想你的面容，想你眼睫毛上翘的弧度，想在阳光下你的侧影，想在出租车里你的手放在我的手旁边的样子，想当我们深夜解决一个案子回来的时候，你的脚趾是怎样在毯子下扭动伸向壁炉来取暖。我允许自己为了你的这些细节分心，你都不知道这多有用！~~

~~某些夜晚，睡在清澈的夜空下，仰头望去，仿佛你就在我身边。我喜欢去想你现在安全地生活在伦敦，看着同一片星空。我喜欢也去想你就在那，就在我的旁边。想象着你温暖安稳的呼吸吹过来，这样我就能睡得好一点，稍微好一点。~~

~~当我们在一起的时候一切都很容易，你没发现吗？这就是为什么我一而再再而三地提出这个请求。我不是不尊重你对个人空间的需求。只是当你不是独自一个人的时候你总是会过得更好些。~~

~~只有当你于逃离的欲望抗争的时候你才会想要个人空间——你想要从人生中逃开，从那些关系你的人身旁逃开，从你自己心里逃开。但是，你不用再费尽心力逃跑了，John。你的家在这儿，安全温暖，而且完全属于你。只要你过来，你想要多少空间都没问题。~~

~~为什么要这样对自己呢？你想回家，那就回来吧。~~

~~你也许会每天锁上门看书。如果你想自己坐在屋子里，那我就出去照看那些蜜蜂。或者如果你待在想在花园里，那我就在旁边的农舍，但是你要回来，到一个有人关心你是不是真正过得好的地方。~~

~~我有五年的严重错误要纠正。给我这个机会。让我给你一个家。~~

~~允许我这样说。我不会离你而去。我向你发誓我的余生都会在你身边。我向你保证我会一直在这儿等你，说到做到。~~

~~我不会走的。除非这是你的命令。~~

~~Yours，~~

~~Sherlock~~


	19. 第十九章

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 译者的话：这一章所有的错别字都不是错别字，是John喝醉了之后的笔误翻译过来的。如果看不懂那些醉话，文章后半部分是作者给的正常版❤

John Watson 2:37 AM

to Sherlock

为什么腻妖和我嗦这些？你不了结我。你子以为时，但是你卜了结我！

你才卜了结我……

腻是我的加，就似你。可不是janine在海边的那个方子。一直……九……只有腻。

而且我一直斗在腻身边，任何时候都是。腻笨可以拥有我，但是腻不像要我。

我边城这样才不是我的搓。我曾经很好的。我试过了。只有一次我想得到你，就一点点，然后我就收到了惩罚。神魔都是我的搓，都是我的搓。我错在，不该奢望你……jams，你看看jams就知道了。都是我的搓。Gemma……还有腻——那不是腻的搓，Sherlock，都是我不好，我……

天呐，我很抱歉。超级超级抱歉。

操……尼那么漂亮，他们是怎么作道德？他们怎么能作到不爱尼？所有人……所有人肯定都超爱你。尼就是为此而生的——爱与被爱。但不是我的。我会毁掉所有窝爱的东西。你会知道的。

总是在收到惩罚。

我我我超超超爱你的！！！拜托。我要你安全地活着。别

别哎我。我无比的爱你。

——————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

作者的话：  
给那些有阅读障碍或者英语不是母语的读者，如果你读不懂John的醉话，下面是一个神志正常，清醒的人的翻译：

***

为什么要和我说这些？你不了解我。你自以为是，但是你不了解我！

你才不了解我。

你是我的家，就是你。可不是Janine在海边的那个房子。一直就只有你。

而且我一直都在你身边，任何时候都是。你本可以拥有我，但是你不想要我。

我变成这样才不是我的错。我曾经很好的。我试过了。只有一次我想得到你，就一点点，然后我就受到了惩罚。什么都是我的错，都是我的错。我错在，不该奢望你……James，你看看James就知道了。都是我的搓。Gemma……？还有你——那不是你的错，Sherlock，都是我不好，我……

天呐，我很抱歉。超级超级抱歉。

操……你那么漂亮，他们是怎么做到的？他们怎么能做到不爱你？所有人……所有人肯定都超爱你。你就是为此而生的——爱与被爱。但你不是我的。我会毁掉所有我爱的东西。你知道的。

总是在受到惩罚。

我超爱你的！！！拜托。我要你安全地活着。别——只要别爱我。我无比的爱你。


	20. 第二十章

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 译者的话：这一章所有的错别字都不是错别字，而是John喝醉后的笔误❤  
>  以及，本章含有少许露骨言语描写，无法接受的请尽早点X❤

  
  



	21. 第二十一章

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者的话：自杀倾向提及预警

John Watson 11:58 AM

to Sherlock

Sherlock，

我不知道要说什么。我想以一个恳切的道歉为开头会很合适。天呐，关于那封邮件，还有那些我从酒吧回来之后发的短信，我超级超级抱歉。我真的都不记得发过这样的消息。我想不用我说你应该也知道我宁愿你忽略99%我说过的话。我一生中从没有这么尴尬过。

在我今天早上大吐一场又喝了一大壶咖啡之后，我仔细看了看我的手机，然后我想再重新去大吐一场。对不起。认真的。拜托——删掉那些你不需要的东西。你能做到，对吧，删掉你不想要的东西？

我想我也应该对于因为Mrs. Hudson的事情对你大发脾气而向你道歉。那是不公平的。就像你说过的，她就像你的妈妈一样，可以理解你想知道我为什么两年都不给她打个电话的原因。

听着，你得理解这对于我来说相当困难——你，这样对我。我的意思是，我知道你很喜欢她（有一次一个人只是碰了她一下你就差点杀了他），但是对于我来说，你在乎她是不是伤心，是不是感到孤独，是不是感到被我抛弃了……我不知道该怎么办。我感觉你不再是我知道的那个你了。

你说如果你面对着那时候Moriarty在Bart’s楼顶伪造出的那些假象，你现在会做出和当时不同的选择，我相信你。我相信你不会像原来一样抛弃我。好吧，有时候我觉得我相信，但是有关剩下的部分，我一直在告诉自己不要当个傻瓜。

你曾告诉我，如果我从本质上正确得了解你，我就会知道我前18个月认识的那个你和内心深处的那个你是不一样的，而且你从未向我展示过那个深层次的你，因为什么呢？这就是把我不能理解的东西，我猜。为什么？

我知道你一直都不能和普通人好好相处。我理解。天呐，很多时候我都痛恨那些普通人。这就是为什么我最初学了心脑外科医生（surgeon）并且讨厌当一个普外医生（GP）。当个普外医生大部分时候你要和人们交流。但作为一个心脑外科医生大部分时候你的病人都处在无意识状态下。这好得多！所以，我能理解你，明白吗？但是，是我——Sherlock——不是什么客户，或者街坊邻居——你是在和我相处！而且你说过，从一开始我就是不同的，所以为什么要把这个你（真实的你？）藏起来？

你得向我解释这个，懂么？因为我觉得这就是现在一直困扰我的问题。还有——好吧，说实话，这也有点让我伤心。感觉就像你不信任我。为什么？我可以为了你做任何事。我想要的就只是能够表现出你是人类的一点最轻微的迹象，让我知道或许你想让我做你的朋友，想让我在你是人生中占有一席之地，想让我——让我照顾你。不只是给你做些吃的，或者保证你时不时能安稳地睡上一觉，或者治疗你身上的伤口。不仅仅是这样。我想像朋友一样照看你。所有的所有，我都难以启齿。你通常都不需要说出来，你知道的。有的时候行动就可以代表一切。但是，我从没想过你需要我来做这些。

我对媒体有可能把你推到风口浪尖表现出担心的时候，你根本不理会我。我试着保证你每日正常的饮食的时候，你叫我停止大惊小怪。我想看看你是否还好，例如发生Adler事件的时候，你就直接忽视了我。之后你离我而去，我知道要我一直都做得不够好，我对你来说什么都不是，最坏的是，就算是那个时候，就算是知道我不能够使你保持对生命的渴望的时候，我依然……我依然爱你，你明白吗？

我不能停止。这一切都使我惴惴不安。有很长一段时间我很颓废。我基本记不得第一年的时候我是怎么过来的。我觉得我花了大部分时间在工作上，其次是躺在沙发上喝酒。在这样过了一年半左右的时候，Ella开始要我向前看。我照做了。但我知道我也不过是行尸走肉罢了。

之后Mary就出现了，她实在是太他妈擅长这个了。我现在还是对这些事实感到很恶心，我是那么的可悲，我是那么的堕落，对于她给予的照单全收，那些甜美的诱惑。但是我需要什么东西来分心，这意味着我既不能颓废成那样也不能回到遇见你之前的状态，我同样也不能陷入这种诱惑。那最终只会使我把枪口塞进我的嘴里然后扣动扳机。

所以告诉我，如果你那么爱我为什么没有足够相信我，让我看到真实的你？

哦，为了准确起见，你和我应该好好谈谈关于那两年你到底干了什么。我知道那肯定特别危险，那些瓦解Moriarty犯罪网络的工作，但是你和我从来没有因为恐惧而逃避危险。我猜你乐在其中。

我不会再骗你了。知道我被你思念着我很高兴。我的意思是，我没有享受你的不安，但是——好吧，我想我就是很高兴你会想我。

从你的话里，你也提到了一些我有点想知道的事。你说“当刑讯带来的疼痛难以忍受的时候”。这是什么意思？！还有什么是你没告诉我的，嗯？还有，为什么不告诉我？

话说到这里，我要说一些你不应该习惯听的话：你是对的。

认真的，别习以为常。

你可能会想知道关于什么你是对的？好吧——你说过我一直在逃避，而且这也是我想要个人空间的原因。

对，我有权利拥有我的个人空间。我就是在逃避。而且你知道吗，我依然需要它。我知道我昨天晚上发消息告诉你我已经准备好回家了，但天一亮我就又感觉我还没准备好，Sherlock。但是我想提些建议。你来告诉我这是否可行。

首先，我希望能够保持这个——邮件，写信，短信。我希望能够保持这种方式不变。如果可以的话每天一次。我有点需要它。我期盼着来信。所以，对，我希望能够一直和你联系。

其次，八周之后当你来伦敦参加Greg和Molly的婚礼的时候，我希望你能跟我一起。我们可以看看我们之间进展的怎么样，可以吗？

在那之后，我们再看……

这不只是因为你，Sherlock，明白吗？我的意思是，不是因为我对你很生气所以才保持距离的。我依然很混乱，我依然为了很多事情伤心，但是看起来你现在可以讨论这些事情了。如果这样坚持下去，那我想我可以找到很多问题的答案，然后我们可以一起度过那些生命中困难的时光，走向光明的未来。我真的希望可以这样。

最重要的是，我依然需要这种距离，来搞清楚到底为什么我会有这种感觉，或者是搞清楚我到底是什么感觉。我知道这讲不太通。很多时候我也不知道自己在说什么。

这真的很尴尬，如果你敢泄露我说过的任何一个字，我保证我会杀了你的，但是昨天晚上我说的“我很害怕”这些话，是真的。我很害怕。我害怕在我们两个之间发生的事。我害怕我们对彼此说过的那些话里的真正含义。我很害怕我的感受。如果我说出来了，你就要相信我，我不想变成这样。

当我决定回到你身边的时候，我不想再害怕任何事了。你值得更好的，而我太在乎你了所以不想让你处理这种麻烦。所以，你能给我时间和空间吗？这个提议听起来还可以吗？

Yours，

John


	22. 第二十二章

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者的话：虐待和精神分裂描述预警，过往毒品史提及预警

Sherlock Holmes 1:13 PM

to John

John，

你的提议很好。

说真的，我希望你现在你在这儿。我一直在想你，这种思念强烈到与我离开的那两年间的感觉不相上下。当我刚开始搬到这里的时候，我没有想到会这样。我想我知道这是种什么感觉，但我没有察觉它有多么沉重。

就像我说过的，如果在回家之前你觉得必须先解决一些自身的问题，那么我当然会等你。

但是，我欠你一些非常重要的问题的答案，首先，我不……你最开始问的是“如果你那么爱我为什么没有足够相信我，让我看到真实的你？”

简而言之，我不觉得你会想看到真正的我。

从没有人见过。小的时候我总是因为流露出太多的感情而被斥责。很多时候表达感情就意味着要受到责罚。Mycroft是唯一一个能管住我的人，你也看到了他所谓的“解决方法”。隔绝一切情感，不让自己有任何感觉。这对他来说更加容易，对来说并不是这样，但我的确试过！

在Cambridge的时候是我的头脑使我没有任何朋友。好吧——我的意思是真正的“朋友”……我的确有人在身边。没有人想和一个总是在哭的男孩做朋友对吧，John。我小的时候因为这个经常被打。所以，我就努力使自己比所有人都聪明，这样更容易些。有的时候他们会嘲笑我，但没有人再来招惹我了（大部分时候）。

但是，我没有这方面的天赋，John——封闭自己的感情。事实上，我努力了很久。毒品有点作用，但是我不傻；我知道那既不健康又不是个长远的解决方法。我更希望能够获得解放。

我曾经希望有你在我身边我可以做回自己。但是，你看起来很不安，或者至少，你在被我强烈的情感表达所困扰。我试图展露出（按照你的话来说）“人性”一面的时候，你却对它一笑了之。每当我在案子中变得急躁不安接近崩溃的边缘的时候，例如在Baskerville事件中看到幽灵犬后我出乎意料地表现出了惊慌失措的一面，你似乎总是想让我变回那个你所崇拜的，你自己博客上创造出来的“超级侦探”。

我曾告诉过你不要把我当做是个英雄。我是认真的。你把我当做你的英雄。你把你爱的人奉若天神。而身居高位的坏处就是，从神坛上跌下也很容易，而我的确曾经坠落。我认为，Bart’s楼顶的时候就是我“坠落”的地点。至少是众多地点中的一个。

我已经堕落了很多次了，John。而且我很有可能重蹈覆辙。我知道我现在已经有了更多的自我警觉，但这并不意味着我不会再犯错，不会再伤害你，不会再令你失望。我会争取弥补我的过失。我保证。但是，我还是会犯错。如果你只能爱上你想象中那个英雄一般的我，一个超俗绝世的人，那么，我们合不来。那从来都不是我。

说真的，我觉得你想要的并不是那样一个人。从你说的话中，我感觉这不是你的本意。我不知道为什么我们之间会互相误解，但是好像我们都再向相反的方向努力。也许因为我们从来没有交流过这种事。我觉得“从不交流”不是个长远打算。从现在开始，我们可以发誓试着多坦白一些吗？

我知道这对你来说很困难。的确。所以我会等你开口。告诉我你希望我等你，我就会照做。

我对这个也不是很在行。我没有经验，而且有些时候我就是不知道该怎么说。我生活中大部分时间不是在告诉我自己我没有感情，就是在当事实证明我的确拥有感情的时候对自己生闷气。抑制是本能。但是看起来本能对于你我都不大起作用，那为什么还要固执地顺应它呢？我们互相承诺会做得更好可以么，John？

你还问我在我离开的那些年发生了什么，“刑讯带来的疼痛”是什么意思。我猜你已经知道我要说什么了。这不太容易说出口。

有一种方法，可以让你在受刑最痛苦的时候保持疏离状态。我做了该做的事，忍过了最难忍的酷刑。这只发生过三次。我的确有时还会做恶梦，身上还留有一些伤疤作为纪念，但是你不用过多关注这些，John。都已经是很早以前就了结的事，而且我现在很好。好吧，作为一个经历过那些事的人我现在的状态可以算得上是“很好”。我猜，你知道这是怎么一回事，比普通人知道得要更清楚些。

首先，作为你的朋友，我不会把你说过的话告诉任何一个人。到现在为止你应该知道，我们两个说过的任何类似的东西都算是秘密。只有你知我知。我知道在这方面我经常是不可信的，但是我明白这对你有多重要。所以，请相信我。

其次，我知道，John。我一直都知道。自从第一天晚上你在Angelo的餐厅里向我发出试探，然后在我拒绝了你的示好之后以完全否认的姿态撤退的时候，我就知道了。我不仅知道，而且我知道我是对的。如果这是你想自己处理的事情，那么我当然会给你空间。但是我想说——我觉得你不必认为只有在彻底根除这种担心之后才能回来。不管怎么样，你可以问自己任何你需要问的问题，不用急于得到答案，好好想想，但是我觉得还有些答案是你一个人没有办法找到的。

我知道当你回来的时候你想变得完美，你想奉献全部。我也有同样的想法——我想成为你想要的所有，你需要的一切。但是，如果我们小心一点，试探着来，在必要的时候后退几步，这样你就不会伤害到我了，John。让我帮你吧。我也会需要你的帮助。一起努力没有什么不好的，即使是微小的进步也是个好的开始。我们现在有余生可以一起解决这些事情。

好吧，我得走了。我要去检查蜂巢，然后带Gladstone出去散散步。谢谢你的来信。谢谢你对我坦诚相待。我很感谢你写下了这些东西，我知道这对你来说并不容易。

Yours，

Sherlock


	23. 第三十二章




	24. 第二十四章

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者的话：本章含有大量John青春期时期闪回，并且很长。
> 
> 高能预警
> 
> *反同性恋（John的父亲）  
> *反同性恋言论（John的父亲）  
> *内化反同性恋情绪（John）  
> *身体虐待描写（John的父亲）  
> *语言侮辱描写（John的父亲）  
> *毒品史（John的父亲对于John母亲评述）  
> *酗酒（过去的John）  
> *伤心和失落感（John）  
> *自我厌恶（John）  
> *羞愧感（John）  
> *性向认知紊乱（John）  
> *粗暴的手淫（John）

‘我被你所吸引。看到你，听到你，接近你，对于你，我会有——感觉。’  
‘（我曾爱过）‘一次’，就是此时此刻，和你。’  
‘每当我看着你，每当我靠近你，我都可以感觉到你，闻到你的味道，尝到你在空气中留下的每一个分子，我——我渴求你。我想做，John。我想要你。’

John的手指划过这些文字。屏幕抵着他的大腿发出微光，手机很温暖，又有重量——就像Sherlock的手一样，或者说，至少有这种可能。

出乎意料的话。

但是又不是。

John的手指放在屏幕上，记忆往回推个一两天……

‘有时候我希望你能触碰我，把我推倒，给我做个棒透了的口交，就在我的单身夜派对上。你是那么……你早就已经拥有我了，全部。’

John回想着自己的话。愚钝，饥渴，令人尴尬得胆大妄为。

Sherlock的‘我渴求你’是那么的真挚，那么的美丽，那么的单纯，比起……

——————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

 

落在身上的拳头实在是太疼了，他不得不咬紧牙关。有几分钟他眼冒金星，强烈的血腥味在嘴里蔓延。

Harry在对着爸爸大吼。不是乞求，她已经不再对任何人卑躬屈膝了。“我·恨·你！”

“闭嘴小姑娘，这不关你的事！”

John摇了摇头来保持清醒。

Harry站得坚定又笔直，眼神闪烁。她的确恨他。John第一次看出来。她从骨子里恨透了爸爸。他想知道她的恨意是否足够驱使她离家出走。他想知道她对他的恨意是否超过了她对他们妈妈的恨意，或者她对他的爱。

“你要是再敢打他一下，我保证你会后悔的！！！”她的话音渐弱。她喝过酒了。这解释了为什么勇气大爆发（或者说是愚蠢？）。

爸爸从他身旁踉踉跄跄地走开，把注意力集中在了Harry身上，John趁这个机会找回了点他的尊严，猛地拉上了拉链，把杂志扔到了床脚。一切都回不去从前了。一切都不会再像是他希望的那样……

“你给我闭上你那该死的嘴，不然就出去，明白了吗。你已经快要用光你的运气了，小姑娘。再多说一个字我就把你踹出去，踹得你找不着北。现在快滚开，我和你弟弟要在这儿解决这个问题。这是男人之间的事——没你的份，而且如果不是你我们也不会到这种地步。”

“你他妈什么意思！”

“说话注意点！”

Harry苦笑了一声。“噢，你还真敢说。”

“都是你妈妈的错——全部都是！我可没养出两个假娘们。这坏毛病是从她的血里带出来的。”

“你他妈闭上嘴，爸爸。你什么都不知道……”

John可以看到男人的肩膀因为震怒而颤抖，拳头在身侧握紧又松开。“滚出去……”他的语气很危险。

Harry看起来终于找回了些理智。她耸了耸肩。“好吧。但是如果你再打他，我就给妈妈打电话。”

“你觉得那有用？”

“有用!”

爸爸突然大笑起来。“好吧，那祝你好运。你觉得她会丢下她的书，她的毒品，还有她的那些‘朋友们’，从Cambridge回到这来，来解救你？她根本就不想管你俩。如果真的在乎，那从一开始她就不会走。”

Harry脸色变得惨白。她垂下眼睛。“我恨你……”声音低到几乎听不见。但是这起了作用。她走开了。

然后爸爸突然转向他，冲了过来，从床尾捞过一本《滚石》杂志。他盯着封面上的George Micheal，厌恶得轻哼了一声然后把杂志扔给John。John站着没动，杂志砸上他的胸口而后掉在了地板上。

“你现在也变成同性恋了？你是不是也想把我掰弯？！*”

John皱眉。“George Michael不是你想的那样的。还有，不是因为他。甚至都不是因为这本杂志。我就是无意中变成了这样。”

爸爸的嘴角讽刺得弯了起来。“你觉得我会相信？”

“你想信什么都行。”

John讨厌当男人举起拳头的时候他瑟缩了一下，但是拳头没有落在他身上。“看看你，像个女孩一样瑟瑟发抖。你软弱，永远都待在自己的房间里，看些没用的傻逼小说，听那些奇怪的音乐，在你的课本上写些乱七八糟的东西——什么狗屁诗？”他嘲讽得笑了笑。“还有你和Danny一直在这里‘学习’。”

“我们就是在学习！还有，Danny有女朋友的——Dawn Holman——在花店工作的那个金发女孩。”

“我们不是在讨论Danny和他的女朋友！”

“我们就是在讨论这个！你在暗示什么！”

爸爸把一根手指戳到了他的胸口。“你要多出去玩玩，小子。你得多去运动。我两年前就告诉过你让你试试踢足球，但是你还是一有空就听你的随身听，或者去什么狗屁图书馆看书。现在你已经16岁了，还没交过一个女朋友。你还要你老爸怎么想，嗯？”

“也许我更看重学习成绩而不是女朋友或者足球？”

爸爸后退了一步。“人们会说闲话的。”

“那又怎样！”

“你知道在镇上他们是怎么说你姐姐的。我甚至都不能去军队里露个脸。”

“对啊，但我不是这样的！人们爱管闲事又不是我的错。”

“你错在像个该死的基佬一样在镇上闲逛！”

“我没有！还有，当Harriette和Karen暴露的时候你根本就没有再多想想。该死的Thatcher，第28章还有最近的新闻。你就——让我一个人静静。”

“Maggie做的没错！这很不正常，小子。这是不对的。你想要怎么样？你想因为得那些基佬病而死吗？你想像女的一样撅起屁股挨操吗？”

“你就是个傻瓜！你的话毫无道理！！！”

他从爸爸的眼睛里看到了怒火。他觉得自己可能得再挨一拳，但是他只是被推了一下，双肩被突然出现的手又快又狠地打了一下，这力道让他向后倒在了床上。当他爸爸把手指戳到他的眼皮底下的时候他瞪着他，带着气恼和倔强。

“在月底之前你找个女朋友，参加点什么该死的运动，你听到了。我讨厌这种没意义的争吵，真恶心。也许当你变成个花花公子之后你可以在你那矫揉造作的爱好上浪费时间，但那可是好久以后了。是时候有点进步了。是时候变成个男人了。适可而止吧，小子！”

“好吧！”John大吼，只是为了让他赶快离开房间，只是为了能一个人待会儿。

“好吧。别只说不做。”

爸爸走的时候们在他身后砰地一声关上，寂静在房间里浓得化不开，给他以些许安慰。John重重地倒回床上，闭上了眼睛。他的手放在肚子上微微发颤。他按照节奏深呼吸，想要阻止颤抖，但是过了一会儿他的双手还是执意要按照自己的方式活动，他放弃了。

他没有说谎。不是因为杂志。他没有变成任何不该存在的东西。他绝对不是那种人。他只是……

当他在眼角感到泪水刺痛皮肤的时候，他对自己很生气。

他只是想忘记，不要再想Danny已经有八周都没和他说过话这个事实，自从他开始和Dawn约会之后就再也没有。这给他留下了从未想过的空虚。从九岁起他们两个就是对方的全部。而现在，突然，John变成了——可以随手丢弃的东西？

他只是想忘记，所以他才打了一次飞机。他闭上眼睛，没有想Danny笑的时候眼角皱起的样子，或者他弯下腰看书的时候他黑色的头发落在他的额头上的样子，或者他的胳膊绕过John脖子时候的触感——沉重，温暖，令人安心。他只是想要摆脱那种难受到疼痛的被抛弃感……

他不是“想要”Danny。他只是想他了。

消遣。

只是消遣而已。

————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

John的手机在他的大腿上震了起来，把他从回忆里拽了出来。只是个垃圾邮件，卖网球的。他把手机扔到了咖啡桌上，叹了口气，又躺回了沙发，疲倦地把手覆在眼睛上。

快要六点了。他应该给自己弄点什么东西吃。但是他还不饿——至少不是在食物方面。

‘每当我看着你，每当我靠近你，我都可以感觉到你，闻到你的味道，尝到你在空气中留下的每一个分子，我——我渴求你。我想做，John。我想要你。’

天啊……

这没有吓到他，这——Sherlock有这种想法的事实让他感到热血沸腾，皮肤刺痛，他的老二在裤子里硬得像石头。这几年里经常发生这种事，Sherlock“死了”之后他一直像个傻瓜一样沉溺于此。这已经成为了一种习惯，和毒品的作用一样。有的时候他甚至觉得在Mary出现在他生活中之前的几个月里这是唯一一件能够阻止他用一颗子弹结束自己性命的事。

所以现在，他在这儿，自己一个人待在这个没什么家具，空旷得都说句话都有回音的房子里，被往事的阴影和名为Sherlock的幻觉所包围。只能说他的身体还记得，并且叫嚣着想得到关注，只有这样才合乎常理。

但是Sherlock已经不再是“死了”的状态了。他真实地存在着，就在几英里外，但是没有什么地方是一两个小时的火车到不了的。Sherlock是个有着声音的幻觉，现在，他是个可以轻易念咒召唤出的幽灵，而且有些事完全改变了……

‘我被你所吸引。看到你，听到你，接近你，对于你，我会有——感觉。’

“操，我也是……”John对着黑暗中的客厅轻声说出了这句话。傍晚的时候他拉上了窗帘。整个世界都被关在了外面。

John把手掌覆在他的裤子上，一个缓慢绵长的轻抚，然后呻吟声地扩散在沉寂的空气中。

快感是剧烈的，几乎难以抑制。他感觉像是又回到了大学，和帅气的家伙调情，然后回到家几乎是愤然地拼命打飞机来排解那种混乱和沮丧。

早些时候下雨了，但是下午还是出了太阳，有点湿热。公寓里很闷。他应该打开窗户，但是他不想保持安静。洗个澡或许是个好主意，但是他不傻，他不会继续下去的，他知道。

他应该有负罪感吗，他想知道。他走过门厅，脱掉他的衬衫和背心，拉开裤子拉链。对于在这张八个月之前他还和所谓他的妻子的人一起躺过的床上做这种事，或者没有提前问过Sherlock就开始，他应该觉得奇怪吗。Sherlock会接受这个吗——John在打飞机的时候想着他？很难知道了。还有很多事John都不明白。

他脱掉了袜子，把裤子踢到了一边，脱掉内裤，躺在床上瞪着天花板。

有的时候，以前的时候，Sherlock还死着的时候，他喜欢看如果不碰自己他能够达到什么程度。一天晚上，他有一点点醉，他成功地想象出了一个那么清晰的幻象，他发誓他真的可以感觉到Sherlock的手握在他的阴茎上。他随着快感扭动，注意力集中在每一次扭腰的时候汗湿的棉内裤到来的那一点摩擦感上，就像中了什么魔咒一样，他在完全没有碰自己的情况下高潮了。

他在黑暗中痛哭了一个小时。这曾令他恐惧，而且他发誓他要完全戒掉这个习惯。他坚持了两年，在他不得不在工作中跑去厕所解决掉之前——压抑，气恼，悲伤这些情绪刺痛着他，他感觉如果不释放出来他就要窒息而死了。那天晚上他回到，喝到了断片。自那之后他就不再克制自己了。

但是，之后Mary出现了，有一段时间一切都进展得很顺利——直到Sherlock回来。

John把脑海里的想法赶了出去。他不太愿意想这个。他不想回忆过去。现在，就在此时此刻，他的欲望疯狂地滋长。他的阴茎因此有些疼痛——又热又重，每次他在脑海中勾勒出Sherlock的幻象它都抵着他的肚子颤抖。不会花太长时间的。什么都不需要……

但是他依然没有碰自己。这种事，不碰自己，给自己点苦头吃，让他感到安心。

Sherlock爱他。他是这样说的。其中包含着一种那么纯洁的东西。Sherlock Holmes没有爱过——从来没有真正地爱过，很明显，但还是——他爱John。John配不上这一切。他明白。他从心底明白这是什么意思。

这几个月以来他一直都在骗自己，他以为他是在生Sherlock的气。并不是。他恨自己，因为那些他所没有注意到的事，因为他不够聪明，不够善于观察，不够投入感情，因为所有那些他错过的东西。而现在是因为这个——老天，他恨自己拿和羞耻心无可分割的欲望。

Sherlock可以得到全世界——一个好人。John可不是那个人。

John渺小又胆怯，愤慨又困惑。

他还是向下探去，用温热干燥的手掌包住自己的阴茎开始上下抚弄。他需要点润滑剂，但是他不允许自己用它。他想让自己感到不舒服，甚至有点疼痛。这比被迫做出选择，比沉溺在温柔恬静的极乐中，比因为不知道该怎么处理感情和一种他不应得的纯粹快感而颤抖，都要好得多。

他狠下心对待自己，紧紧抓住，又快又重地撸动，在自己的腰胯上留下掐痕，扭动发硬的乳头直到痛楚和快感接踵而至。他一次又一次地把自己撸到即将高潮的边缘却又停止。

所有感官都在叫嚣着疼痛。

很好。这正是他想要的。

他想让自己感到濒死的那种快感，就像Sherlock离开的那段时间里他曾做的那样。他可以代替Sherlock。让高潮击溃他，把他撕得四分五裂。当Sherlock落在人行道上的时候他有这样的感觉吗？

令人惶恐地是，正是这种想法，这种想象，使John越过了高潮的边缘。快感猝不及防地袭来，他双球紧缩提起，整个身体僵在那里。而且，天，这真的很疼。他大声地叫了出来，像个快要死去的动物一样在昏暗温暖的卧室里发出呻吟。身体里的每一块肌肉都紧绷起来，他的阴茎颤抖着，湿热的液体一股一股地射在他的胸前，直到他再也射不出为止。他疲惫不堪又感官过载，皮肤烧灼，头一阵一阵得抽痛，阴茎渐渐地软在他的手掌里。

他感到一些醉意。他应该起来把自己弄干净。他应该祈祷邻居没有报警。

都没有。他哭了。

而这正是他最讨厌的事情，因为这懦弱又愚蠢，而且一点都没有道理。

——————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

*“You gonna turn bent on me too?!”（我觉得在这里翻译成掰弯不太有逻辑，哪个爸爸会对儿子说“你想把我掰弯”呢？但是我实在没有查到别的译法，有知道的大大请不吝赐教，感谢。）


	25. 第二十五章

John Watson 9:04 PM

to Sherlock

Sherlock，

看起来你的蛋糕比预计花了更长时间。我希望你还挺好的。牧羊人派做得怎么样？

自从我决定从诊所工作中抽出点时间这边的一切都进展缓慢。我不知道自己一个人要干什么。过去的两个月里我重新读了我们往来的信件，这挺有用。这让我看清楚了一些事。你是对的。我觉得有很长一段时间我们都互相误会。

我在看你今天下午给我发的邮件，我想了很多，关于你说过的那些话，关于不知怎么的我让你觉得我不想要真正的你。听着，我很抱歉。我不知道我做了什么让你这么以为。你要向我保证，如果我又让你有这种感觉了，你要告诉我。我想我经常不懂或者没有意识到是怎么一回事。

我喜欢这个你，Sherlock。我知道我已开始有点生气，但那是因为我很恐惧。我害怕相信那不只是某种表演，或者是你在闹着玩。说实话，我还是有点害怕这个。我很难相信这是真的。你知道的。但是我那么希望这是真的。我需要这个。

听我说，行么？你的确令人惊奇得聪明，你是一个大侦探，但是我想要的不只是这些，这些也从来不是我留在你身边的原因。因为你是你，因为我爱你。不——我知道了。我原来没能弄明白——或者我也许明白……

对，我想我的确明白。我完全懂了。因为我知道离开你会很痛苦。我知道如果你需要我我会放下一切去找你。你总是在我脑海里，在我心里徘徊。如果我说我明白却又不明白你能理解吗？我不知道为什么会这样，但这就是事实，这就是我的全部。

我认为有很多事情是我知道却不了解的。这也就是我现在要搞清楚的东西。我觉得你或许已经都弄懂了。比如你说你知道我爱你，比如你知道我很害怕。你总是比我自己更了解我。

但是我觉得我得自己搞清楚这些东西，可以吗？我知道这有点不讲道理。你明明可以来问我为什么还要倔强得自己解决？但是……我不知道。我想我就是觉得我得自己想明白？我也不知道我到底在说什么。我觉得我就是在说废话。抱歉。

我能给你讲个故事吗？你还记得Sarah Sawyer，对不？我们住在一起的第一年我和她约过会。好吧，说是约会……你记得第一次约会吧。你应该记得的。你在场。我不知道当两个人只认识了几个星期就出去算不算约会，但是，你知道的……

你还记不记得我和她一起去了新西兰，在泳池事件之后的一个假期里？这应该在我的博客上有，我记得。我去那儿是为了远离刚发生的一切，去看一个军队里老朋友。他和他的妻子女儿刚刚搬到那。Sarah也跟我一起去了。

我很难有时间静下来想想那短时间发生的一切。我和她甚至都没有机会真正的‘了解’彼此，如果你知道我……怎么说，你可能不知道我在说什么。我们没有找到机会做爱。这样。懂了吗？或许有一两个吻，但没别的了。中国走私团伙，煤气泄漏，还有Moriarty，我们没有时间做什么。

所以我们就去了。我想这也挺好——我们可以加深些联系，共度二人时光。但是不是的。不是因为这些原因。

先是我的好兄弟，Andy。他和他的妻子Kate看起来是那么开心。他们刚刚有了个可爱的小姑娘。他们拥有每个人都觉得他们想要的完美家庭，你知道的。我看着他和他漂亮的妻子，可爱的女儿一起，我看着他那么开心，我看着Sarah把那个小婴儿抱在怀里，我发现她那么美丽，那么满足，一切看起来都那么理所应当，而我能想到的全都是你。

我想过我是否能拥有像Andy和Kate那样的家庭。我想过和Sarah结婚，因为她很有才华。没有人会讨厌Sarah。我这样想象了一下，但是什么感觉都没有。什么都感觉不到！这让我有点害怕。

在那的第一晚，我躺在她身边，闭上眼睛，然后我想到了那个泳池。我想起你的脸，在你的头脑反应过来事实上发生了什么的那几秒里你的表情，那时候你以为，我猜，我就是一切的幕后主使。我看到了伤心，还有背叛。在那一瞬间你看起来那么渺小。你知道吗？我没办法甩掉这个画面，Sherlock。我没办法不去想我从你眼中看到的那种感情。就像也许你在意我对你的看法。就像也许我的忠诚，我的关心就是你从内心深处想要的礼物。这种想法让我渴望你。我感觉到了一些我从没想到过的感情。

我回忆了当你看到我身上缠着炸弹时你眼中的那种恐惧，真实又直白。我记得在那一瞬间，我想着你一定有个万全的计划。我不相信我在你眼中看到的情绪。我以为这是你用来愚弄Moriarty的一种把戏，好让他相信你已经走投无路了，因为你是Sherlock，你一定有什么计划，你总是胜券在握！但是，当我毫无睡意得躺在新西兰的时候，我一次又一次地回想那个瞬间，我不那么确定了。你看起来很恐惧。就像是也许，只是也许，Jim Moriarty引爆我身上的炸弹是你能够想到的最糟糕的事。看起来在所有的可能性中，你没有料到会发生这种事，就像所有胜算都已经化为乌有，而你很害怕。

我猜当时我也感觉到了一点，但即使这样我仍然相信一切都在你的掌控之中。我想这就是为什么我一有机会就跳到他身上试图制住他。多傻。我知道。我很了解。但是我想都没想就那样做了。我的本能控制着我，因为一旦想到没有Sherlock Holmes第二天地球依然照常转动我就害怕到皮肤刺痛。

这一切我在新西兰的时候都想过了。

在那的第三个晚上，当我们爬上床的时候事情有了些发展。一切进展得都很顺利。Sarah身上总是很香，她的头发也很漂亮。她就是我喜欢的那种，你知道的。所以，我不知道……老天，我也不知道我为什么要跟你讲这个……

什么都没发生。你知道我什么意思吗？我们激情四射，我也有了反应，所有都在向应有的方向发展，然后我——我想我不知道怎么的就走神了。我只能想到那个泳池，总是那个该死的泳池。你脸上那个让我渴望得到你的表情，还有你比你所表露出来的要更加在意我的可能性，但你把炸弹从我身上扒下来的时候你的手在我身上留下的触感。这些记忆突然一起涌进我的脑海，然后我好像有点吓到她了，这也从来没发生过。一切好像一瞬间清晰了起来，我下床，走到厕所，然后只是坐在那儿。我不知道该怎么办。我不知道我到底是怎么了。

她没有怪我，但是她说她觉得我们两个合不来。我没有赞同，因为我不想。我知道她是对的。我知道有什么不对劲，我以为我不知道是为什么，但是我的确知道。我知道这讲不通，但是我不知道该怎么用别的方式来说。我猜我那时候就知道我爱你？我猜我——我知道那天晚上我和Sarah之所以没有发生什么——我知道是因为你。但是，我没有……不——我不能接受这种关系。那时候还不能。

所以，我回了家，我好像把和Sarah分手的事写在了博客里。对，我就是写了，我现在想起来了。我写了，然后你评论说你不知道，然后你出去给我买了啤酒回来。那就是一切的开端。那是个多么可爱贴心的示好。接着你就开始在公寓里转来转去但什么都不干，早上给我煮茶，无意中肌肤相亲，触摸我，就一小下，在奇怪的时间在我耳边窃窃私语。我从来都搞不清楚这到底是你故意为之（是么？）还是我自作多情（更倾向于这个。）

但是，我没办法思考，我没办法——我就是什么都没办法做。我记得一天早上（好像是在Baskerville的案子之后不久），我醒了，听到你在楼下厨房里闲逛，之后后开始拉小提琴，那是一首熟悉的又稍微有点忧伤的曲子。我发现我想要你。我渴望你，当我想到在泳池的时候你的表情我的欲望就难以抑制。就像我那么爱你，爱意涌动，无法自拔，必须要怎么宣泄出来才好，所以我躺在那，闭上眼睛，听着你的琴声，然后……

天，我也许不应该告诉你这些，但是……

好吧，所以我躺在那，听着你的琴声，然后我抚摸着自己。你懂我什么意思，对吧？我没有想象出一个具体的图像，我只是饥渴难耐，而所有欲望的源头都是你，而且我知道，当我做的时候我清楚地知道我在做什么，我因为什么而做。你就在那里拉琴，音乐声从楼下飘上来，不知怎么的，感觉就像是你一步一步走上来了一样。在那一刻我对你的感觉太过真实，然后一切就那么发生了，然后结束了，我不知道该怎么办。有一段时间我不敢看你的眼睛。老天，你可能已经注意到了。毕竟，你什么都知道。

但是没有第二次了。我不允许我自己再这么做，直到你死后。那时候什么都不重要了，因为你已经死了。那时候有段时间我允许自己沉浸在这种幻想中。

我提到过的的另一个晚上，我幻想我们两个已经在一起了。其实我大部分时间都这样，在你不在的那几年。我——嗯，说这样会更容易点让我很难为情，当你回来的时候我难以接受，你就直接出现，毫无预兆，出乎意料，那时候我和Mary在一起，而你装作是可笑又傻逼的侍者，我想揍你，Sherlock。我想狠狠地揍你，然后问问你，到底为什么你会觉得这很有趣！

然后我看到有一瞬间你终于明白了，那一瞬间你终于发觉你彻底搞砸了，然后你的表情——你又露出了那种表情。你看起来很弱小。我开始感到疼痛。天知道我有多想碰你，就像是被100码每小时的大卡车碾过一样。所有我的感觉，我的想象，我的奢望一下子全都爆发了出来，和对你的渴望混在一起。我想杀了你，我想操死你，Sherlock。我觉得我所有我能做的就只是把你扑倒在餐厅的地板上，用手掐着你的脖子，压在你的身上。那就是我们能做到的极限了，我猜。

我不知道我为什么这么想。我不知道为什么我觉得毫无出路。我甚至都没有完成我的求婚。我猜我可以叫停所有事，但是我感觉我不能这么做。你死了，你是我的梦境，我的幻觉，我自己的秘密，我撑过这些日子的安慰，就像毒品一样，就像——我不知道像什么。但是你是我心底不为人知的美好，我不知道我怎么能当成朋友或者是别的什么。我想，但是做不到，尤其是我根本就没有奢望你也想要我。

天呐……我都不知道为什么我要告诉你这些。我都不知道这到底有没有意义。我只是想告诉你当我说我一团糟还有不适合任何人的时候不是随口说说而已，Sherlock。我真的搞砸了一切。我一直都在犯糊涂，而且他妈的厌倦这一切。

有的时候我觉得我就想跳上一辆火车，立刻，回家。我希望我能不再对你保密，把感情藏在心里，而是说出来。我知道我爱你，Sherlock。我现在懂了。我知道我想和你共度余生。但是不是像这样——不是在这种状态下。

我知道这也许没什么道理。我知道这一定很困难。我很抱歉。我很抱歉，Sherlock。相信我，我很想回家。立刻，就现在。我从来没有这么想做一件事。但是我依然很害怕，我依然专注于回家以后要做的事情，我们的关系，我们的未来。对于你，我仍需要小心试探。这对我不公平。对你也是。

我爱你。我要你知道这个，懂吗？这是唯一不会变的事。

我会解决好的。我会搞定它。这个——像这样和你谈谈——对我有帮助。保持点距离在一定程度上这使事情更简单了些。空间上的距离，没错，但也是感情上的距离。屏幕上的文字。你的心情和近况，但是说的时候不用看着你的眼睛，不用听到你的声音。我会沉醉在那里的，但是现在我需要保持头脑清醒。我不能被卷入纯粹的欲望中去。

但是我会把这一切整理好的，我保证。对，我绝对会的。

Write soon.

John


	26. 第二十六章

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 译者的话：本文第一个比较大的冲突点来了！大家放宽心看，一切都会过去的！❤


	27. 第二十七章




	28. 第二十八章

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者的话：宠物死亡历史预警（无暴力）


	29. 第二十九章

Sherlock Holmes 11:17 AM

to John

John，

万分抱歉！昨天晚上我回到家，然后及时地从疲劳中恢复了过来。几个小时之前我醒来，看到了你前夜发给我的邮件。

但是现在Gladstone已经吃过饭和药并且得到了一顿适度的训斥。我已经吃了东西，给自己泡了一杯热茶，然后来给你写信。我整个人都是你的！或者说，我准备用足够的时间和注意力来回复你的邮件。

在我开始之前，让我再一次为了昨天你所做的一切表示感谢。

那个时候，我不知道如果我把Gladstone弄丢了我该怎么办。他陪着我，有的时候就像是他帮助我保持正常，不去想我们两个之间的距离。

你要理解，我说这些不是为了让你感到内疚，或者想逼迫你回来。我这么说只是因为这是事实。我很想你。我的确希望你不要觉得你必须要自己解决你的困惑。我知道这很困难。我明白你在邮件里说的所有东西，我希望你能允许我帮助你。但是就像我说过的，而且以后还会一直说的，如果你真的觉得你必须得自己跨过这道坎，那我尊重你的需求。我能做到。

好吧。来说说你的邮件，好吗……

你说，当我感觉到你不想要真正的我——照你的话说就是一个充满感情，充满人性的我——的时候就告诉你。我觉得昨天就是一个非常好的例子，你觉得呢？

我很伤心，真的。也许比正常情况下应该有的伤心更伤心一些。我可以承认这一点。但是，我会对你完全诚实，John，这正好是我之前提到的那种情况；原来我曾经很冷漠，疏远，阻绝情感。我那样表现是因为他们就是这样教我的。但是，这需要很大的意志力。

在你面前我不想这样。我想和你在一起，作为我自己，毫无伪装。那个荒唐可笑的人，那个惊慌失措的人，在你看起来一定表现得像个傻瓜一样幼稚，但那就是我。好吧，至少是我的一面。那是我在必要的情况下——我的意思是基本上任何时候——要藏起来的一面。但是也是我不想在你面前藏起来的一面，因为如果我们两个之间没有坦诚相待，没有无话不说，没有不加掩饰，没有亲密关系，那一切还有什么意义呢？

我理解这让你感觉不舒服。我理解你不明白为什么我为了‘只是一条狗’伤心至此，为什么我很难控制如何回复你的信息，总是回得简明又失礼。每个人的反应都和你一样，John——妈妈，爸爸，Mycroft，每一个我认识的人。

我知道有些事不合乎礼仪。我总是麻烦别人。但是对我来说就好像是是孤注一掷的赌博。如果我允许自己有感觉，有的时候就会太过感情丰富。在这种情况下，不耗费巨大的精力我就没有办法停止。有的时候我没有那么多精力可以浪费。如果我爱的人有危险而我又不能停止，那影响就会加剧，像滚雪球一样，然后陷在恶性循环里再也没有办法出来。我只能任其发展。

我知道如果我感情太过丰富会让你感到不安。我知道。我想这是我们应该讨论的事。我不想让你伤心，John。我不想对你发火，就像昨天那样，在你想要帮助我的时候。但是我的确会慌张，而且一旦到达某一个点我就难以自已。我什么方法都试过。别人也什么都试过。有效果的只有毒品，或者从一开始就不要让自己到达那个点，有的时候这不太可能。所以我们要怎么办呢，你和我？我们什么时候讨论一下。

但是，关于我的说得足够多了。你坦白了那么多事，我应该给予相应的关心。

我承认我有点吃惊，John。我知道对于你来说能够表露这么多很不容易。很荣幸你能觉得我配得上你的付出。谢谢你。

对，我记得Sarah。倒不如说我恨Sarah。她是第一个插足我们两个之间的人。我还能怎么想？！

因为你说的很对——有谁会不喜欢Sarah呢？没有。他对你来说很完美，所以我才恨她。看起来她那么轻松地就激起了你的爱和欲望。我觉得那时候我不是这么想的。我因为更加简单的原因而恨她——她把你抢走了，她把本应属于你和我的时间偷走了，而所有她需要做的就只是出现在你面前而已。她不需要努力就能抓住你的心。她是我的曾经，是你喜欢的人，但她也有我永远无法企及的最重要的东西。

我嫉妒她。现在我明白了。如果这段关系的过早结束是因为我，那么请原谅我。我的确曾经试图干预你们两个的感情，我知道这是不可饶恕的。我试过像Mary想的那样表现得好点——为了你，为了帮助你。但是后来那也变得一团糟。我从来不能处理好这种事。

我经常想你和Sarah在新西兰发生了什么。而且我的确知道你和她去了那里，你知道的。我装作不知道是因为当你回来的时候，我不想听你说旅行有多愉快。我不想听你们一起度过的那些欢乐的时光。我很开心你回来了，而且写了博客说你们分手了。有这种感觉很可怕。我发现了。但这就是赤裸裸的事实。我很开心，John。不是因为分手这件事可能会让你伤心，而是她离开了，而你又一次地属于我了。

我曾经怀疑过你和她分开是因为在泳池发生过的那些事。从那之后你就变了。我知道你在烦恼着什么，但从新西兰回来之后你的眼里闪着光，递给我东西的时候你的手指会不自觉地碰到我，不管是在出租车里还是在办案子的时候你都离我更近，你更频繁地盯着我的嘴巴看，然后像一个月都没喝过水那样舔嘴唇。你好像沉醉于此，像是受到吸引一样，从新西兰回来之后你就进入了我的运行轨道，不管我们在哪，无论我们在干什么。

你还记得Adler那件事吗？我们第一天去拿那个手机的时候？我让你打我。最开始你并不想，所以我给了你一拳，只是为了抛砖引玉，然后我就看到你体内似乎有什么东西突然爆发。你本可以还我一拳就停下，但是你没有，你结结实实地揍了我一顿，远超必要的程度。你想触碰我，你想用身体抵着我。或者，看起来是这样的……找个借口，什么都行……我觉得那些天你就在找借口来做这些事。

当我们为了Baskerville事件去Grimpen的时候，你只订了一个房间，我以为也许会发生点什么，但是后来我们吵架了，结果什么都没发生。

我希望……我希望能发生点什么。我觉得那是必然且必须的。但是后来Moriarty就开始了他的死亡游戏，然后我们就什么都没有了，我们似乎一直都没找回当时的感觉，是么……

很有趣的是，你觉得我才是那个在泳池事件之后表露更多的人。在我看来，是你。那时候我还不理解为什么，或者我对你的感觉。知道离开你之后我才完全明白我不能没有你，那几个月里疯狂滋长的那些感觉就是爱，是渴望，是情欲……对不起，John。很抱歉我花了这么长时间才意识到这一点，当我思考这一切的时候，也许，你已经明白很久并且希望我也已经明白了。

我知道可能觉得这听起来很可笑。你刚刚坦言你还没有准备好，你有时候还会感到害怕。但是我觉得你心中的某些部分已经明白了，即使剩下的大部分还没有。

就像是你说的——你明白，但又不明白。你害怕我不能理解。但是，我理解，John。在泳池事件发生后的几个月，在我离开你之前——在那些日子里，你的某部分那么靠近我，一直地吸引着我。那时候我们亲近得几乎合二为一。如果你没有那么多顾虑，我们之间就会发生些什么，不是吗？

我知道你很害怕。你知道当碰撞最终发生的时候，我们之间的一切都会发生变化——会结束。你担心我们之间的友谊会摇摆不定，最终自己土崩瓦解。但是John，宇宙就这这么产生的。我们必须要在一定程度上相互碰撞，我们要被毁灭，灿烂地燃烧，烧到只剩灰烬，互不相欠，或许，如果我们想重生为新的东西，就要像一个将死的恒星一样完全崩塌。

不要害怕。你是我所知道最勇敢的人。如果有任何人配得上这个任务，那就是你。我一直无法抑制地想象着那会有多美。

你的确知道我爱你？说你知道。说你知道我永远不会把你推到不安的边缘。我知道我们曾经游走于危险之中。我们把那些事玩弄于股掌之中，不是吗。你会原谅我，但是你看起来有点渴望——危险，和我一起破案。

和你一起破案不再是‘工作’那么简单。那也是我们两个一起玩的有点危险的游戏，对吗？我总是逼迫你，想看看你的极限到底在哪，而你欣然接受。这也是为什么，有很长一段时间，我以为你只是渴求刺激。我所建立的那个模式，那个人格都是为了方便你尽情地玩这种游戏——危险，刺激，有时候甚至有些疼痛。

如果这就是你想要的，如果这就是我们需要的，我完全愿意参与其中。但是我要说实话，有的时候我有点讨厌这个游戏。我们斡旋在太靠近边缘的地方。在Baskerville的时候——就太过了。我觉得我把我们置于危险之中。也许在地铁车厢里那次也是，那个炸弹？那是不是也太过了？这是个微妙的任务……你的心对于我来说太珍贵了，John。我有的时候觉得我没有办法摸清楚界线在哪。如果我让你受到了伤害——不管是身体还是心灵——我一辈子都不会原谅我自己（我已经伤过你一次了，我知道，不可饶恕）。在你的内心，对，还有你的身体所能承受的范围内，我宁可谨慎过头，也不想你受到一分一毫的伤痛。

你没有必要着急，我也没有什么要求。只是——就让你的感觉和本能引领着你。你能做得很好，John。

我爱你，我会永远关心你。不管你想要什么，什么时候想要，我都会毫无保留地奉献出我每一盎司的关注，这是你应得的。如果你除了牵着我的手直到死亡将我们分开之外什么都不想要，我很乐意，也很荣幸，John。如果你想与我同床共寝，相拥而眠，当然没问题。如果你希望和我肌肤相亲，耳鬓厮磨，这再好不过。如果你想要更进一步，那我们就更进一步。如果以上这些你一个都不想要，那我们没有必要做任何事。

你的确知道你想要什么——至少你的一部分知道。听从自己的内心，相信它。

我不会离开。我就在这里，John。我在这并且我是你的——百分之百属于你。你可以相信你自己。尽管你可能觉得不可思议，但是你可以相信我。

我不会再离开你了。我会好好照顾自己，我保证。即使面对死亡，即使是这样，我也不会离你而去。我想你发誓。我会把自己照顾的特别好，好得你都会吃惊！我会按照你的要求来做，这样你就会知道我的誓言是认真的。如果你想让我签订契约，我愿意。如果你想让我站在见证者面前宣告这一切，我愿意。如果你想让我把它铭刻入我的肉体，我愿意。

告诉我怎么样才能让你有安全感。告诉我，我会为你做到。

Yours always，

Sherlock


	30. 第三十章




	31. 第三十一章

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者的话：轻微的思念，自慰，性幻想预警

John Watson是个无耻的调情圣手。而且是很有吸引力的那种。

不是。

也许。

（就是，看这犹如进了天堂般的幸福感。他就是！）

这是偏见——肯定是。一波又一波的多巴胺和血清素让他失去了理智。

他们在聊天发信息——隔着屏幕，但是他兴起了，满心欢喜，老二坚挺，皮肤刺痛，激动不已，热潮沿着他的血管流动，千百个有关John的细节都涌进他的脑海：纤长的睫毛随着眼睑轻微颤动，柔软的头发（犹如贵金属一般）轻搭在他的后颈，短小粗壮的指节上布满了泛白的伤痕，拳头硬似铁，身体——结实紧致，随时准备好发动攻击，噢，还有当他真的冲出去时候的那个美妙景象。

没错，紧紧地抓住他，手腕固定在头顶，眼睛深邃得像是海洋，吞噬着黑暗，平静的海面下波涛汹涌，击倒他，清空他的思想指导他的脑海里只剩下渴望，饱涨感，和John。John，‘噢，老天，求你，没错，好棒，啊，John！’

一个湿湿的鼻子轻轻推了推他的手掌，Sherlock猛地睁开了他的眼睛。一双棕色的眼睛盯着他。尾巴在沙发垫上拍打。

“你很淘气。我不是在和你说话。走开。”

尾巴摇得更欢了些。

Sherlock动了动身子。他裤子的前端有一块湿印。都怪John。

但是他已经纵容自己一次例，那天早上，在发出那些消息之前。至少有些人应该更加有自制力些。但是看起来他的身体不同意。

“去躺着。”

Gladstone非但没有照做，反而钻进他的两腿之间，嗅着裤子前端。尴尬。如果有人看到这一幕就更尴尬了。Sherlock弯下腰把他抱了起来。

“你应该去睡觉了。”

他应该去睡觉，Gladstone的眼神似乎这样暗示着。

荒唐。

他把小狗放下，站了起来，指着壁炉边那从来没有被用过的狗窝说：“那边。去躺着。我现在还不困。”

Gladstone绕着他的脚转圈圈。

“别不讲道理。坐下。”

他照做了。第一次。Sherlock扬了扬眉毛。他比看起来的要聪明些。

“乖孩子，”

“老天，真棒……”John的声音在耳边回旋，来自他脑海中的幻觉。他的阴茎抽动了一下。

如果他坐在餐桌前，Gladstone就会去睡觉。这样他就可以给John写信。他的身体有时间冷静下来——这简直就是运输管道对于控制系统的背叛！

“去躺下。”

‘把你打倒然后骑在你身上……’

噢，在这方面他可有一大堆的数据。

鸡皮疙瘩一股脑地窜了上来，头皮发麻，乳头翘起，嘴唇干涩。

性欲升起，强烈到像是磕了药。他开始感到眩晕。

不。

集中精神。

专注！

他脱下了裤子，压力放松了些。他轻轻地呜咽了一声，没有理会自己的欲望。把裤子折好，搭在了椅子背上。又重新坐下。打开了餐桌上的笔记本。

 

—————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

 

Sherlock Holmes 1:23 AM

to John

John，

我希望你不介意。我发现我没有办法入睡，一直在想我们今晚讨论过的事。有的时候相比亲口说出来，写在纸上（不论是真的纸还是屏幕）更容易些。不是说发短信就是‘亲口说出来’，但是比起邮件来说那还是更直接。

我觉得我还是想对你坦白。如果任何时候我的话让你觉得不适，你不必感觉你必须读完这封邮件。你可以直接删了它。我们可以不讨论这个话题。随你喜欢。

但是，我想说的是：我从没有坦白过我对你的渴望。我觉得这些年里你告诉我了很多，不管是通过信件，还是你的肢体语言。我知道在很多方面你都不了解我。今晚我纠结了一段时间，关于我要不要向你敞开心扉，在这种时候，以这种方式。

你知道的，我不太确定你对于这方面的抗拒到底全部是因为你自己的缄默，你想要完全理解自己的想法和需求，还是一部分因为你不知道我是否也拥有和你一样的渴望。

有的时候，我想知道你会不会对于自己的渴求感到孤独无依，就好像我对你一点渴望都没有一样。

 

 

————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

 

 

Gladstone安静了下来，但是Sherlock的身体可没有。

他转移注意的办法没起多少作用。他还是半硬着。至少他现在还可以忍受内裤待在身上，但房间里依然很温暖，而邮件是写给John的，John会读到它。每个字母都是诱发器。

John伸出舌头舔舔嘴唇，‘太神奇了！难以置信。’

Sherlock耳边回响着各种John的感叹声，眼前都是他的身影。他似乎能从舌尖上尝到他的味道，即使他从没有过这个荣幸。但是至少，他曾经闻到过Jon在房间里留下的气味。甜美，强烈，总是带着忠诚*。至于真正地品尝他——唾液，皮肤，发丝，品尝这个男人，而不是仅仅是追随着他的影子……

Sherlock的呼吸又一次地沉重了起来。他努力地控制自己。

写邮件。

 

 

——————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

 

 

我知道我告诉过你我能感觉到对你的渴望。这很不寻常。真的。我没有这方面的感觉能力，而且在我感觉到的时候又有点被吓到了，那并不是短暂的迷惑，随着时间推移，那强烈感和频繁性都使我震惊。敬佩，喜欢，爱恋，尊重——对，所有这些感觉混合在一起。但是也有渴望，期盼，需求，欲念。它在我身体中火热的燃烧，闪闪发光，从未熄灭，所以我就没再抵抗。抵抗比尝试花的精力要多得多。

我经常允许我自己沉溺其中，尤其是我们分开的这几个月。你一直是我臆想的对象。即使是那个——臆想本身——都是我很少，如果真的曾有过的话，纵容的东西。这听起来好像毫无逻辑。我会自慰，就像我说过的，来缓解压力，使身体保持在巅峰状态，但是那通常迅速且敷衍。当你出现之后，事情有了改变。

我不想你，John。当我服务自己的时候，我不能找到你出现在我脑海的准确时间点。这个过程是缓慢的，听起来有点奇怪，在我真正意识到这到底是什么之前它发生过几次。那个温柔，满足，安心的感觉和高潮一起来临，而且它与你有关。那是爱，难以抑制的呻吟也由此而来。我想要的是你的手在我身上游走，带领我达到高潮。

 

 

——————————————————————————————————————————————————————

 

 

Gladstone在睡梦中不怎么老实。Sherlock用手掌包住了内裤前端，满足地叹了口气。还要。还要。哦……

哦，他现在可以认输了。当Gladstone睡觉的时候他可以快速溜进房间，高效地解决问题。他的身体叫嚣着要释放，但是也有美妙的感觉在其中，抗拒自己的欲望。有的时候他感觉更多的是愉快——把自己勒在边缘。

最近他总幻想着他在等待释放的许可。他想象出的那个John总是沉醉于发号施令。职业习惯……“只有当我允许的时候你才可以。”

“是，John。”他自己的声音回响在安静的屋子里，把他吓了一跳。

外面开始起风了。看起来马上就会有一场雨。屋子里会冷下来。那会有点帮助。他能感觉到有一滴汗顺着他的脊背流了下来。他伸出舌头舔了舔嘴唇，手指沿着肋骨一路向上，最终在胸前停留。透过棉质的衬衫轻捏乳头，仿佛有一阵电流划过。

老二前端溢出的液体染湿了内裤。

这种渴望几乎变成了一种折磨。

 

——————————————————————————————————————————————————————

 

但是我现在知道了，John。我很早之前就已经明白。准确的来说就是在我意识到我对你的感觉远超过友谊的那一刻。我清楚地记得那一个瞬间。在你的婚礼上，在我发表伴郎演讲的时候。真是个糟糕的时间，我知道。原谅我。但是，我知道了，自那时起我就卸下了伪装，自那时起我就毫无羞耻心地沦陷了，有时每天一次还要多。

 

————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

 

圆润干净的指甲贴在他大腿内侧。

他的胯不由自主地向上顶了一下。

‘真美……老天，Sherlock，你真的是……’

不行。

现在还不行。

 

——————————————————————————————————————————————————————

 

我吓到你了吗？如果我让你觉得尴尬了我很抱歉。我也许都不会把这封邮件寄出去。我想我只是太过后悔了。后悔我从未告诉过你，也没有什么表示，后悔直到一切都已经太迟了我才发觉我的感情。如果你还没有准备好，我会等你。从此刻开始，我会一直等着你，John。我别无选择。在你之前我从未爱上过其他人，以后也不会。你是我所渴望的全部，你是我生命中发生过的最好的事。我只有你。

如果你现在下定了决心，想要我们之间存在这种包括性行为的亲密关系，我也非常欢迎。

我不能保证我有完美无缺的技术（尽管我花了大量时间研究你的反应，试着去得到足够多的结论来让你感到满足）。但是我保证会提供全部的专注，无限的关心，还有我所有的爱。我保证我会穷尽每一分我的推理能力来研究你的身体，就像对待犯罪现场一样对待它，学习其中的奥秘，引诱出隐藏的欲望。还有当然，如果你想要的话，你也能完全得到我。彻彻底底，不管你想怎么样，不管什么时候，都可以。

 

——————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

 

‘你写的够多了。老天。到床上来……’

幻想中的John今晚特别坚持。有谁能拒绝呢？拒绝John Watson？

他的手指顺着内裤的边缘摩挲。

 

———————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

 

你想要这个吗，John？如果现在不想，那以后会有想要的一天吗？

如果不是因为我们之前的讨论我是不会提起这个的。这让我希望你也许比你以为的更急切。或许至少你已经准备好接受一些更简单的小事，比如这封信？

不知怎么的这样更容易说出口。尽管之比短信多了那么一点点的疏离感。你能告诉我是否用这种方式说出来的事很难通过短信表达吗？你来告诉我。我觉得这样更简单些，而且有很多事我一直都没告诉你。如果你问我，我会告诉你所有事，所有关于我们之间的想法，所有那些未说出口的幻想。

 

——————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

 

炽热，潮湿，滑腻，John的舌头贴在他的颈侧。

Sherlock也许可以探索得更深入一些。John会喜欢这个的，手抚过John的背，贴紧皮肤，一直向下直到他那紧实的屁股——揉捏。

‘操……’

没错，John会开始骂脏话，Sherlock对这一点十分确定。在特定的情况下John能说出让久经风波的水手（士兵）都脸红的脏话。但是他还能发出别的什么声音呢？

‘过来。’这种语气。噢。他忘记了。温柔，还有挟裹着欲望的急切。就像是在他单身夜派对上那样。柔和的轻声细语，眼神深邃，带着的得意的笑。或者发出些声音，用那种语气。

‘不，他们不喜欢你。有的时候你让他们感到尴尬。’*

‘到床上来。快点。’

现在，就现在，如果他已经……

卧室里比厨房和客厅要冷些。但是没关系。

他小心地关上了门，脱掉衣服，没有折起来，而是随便地堆在了一起。他爬上柔软冰凉的床，拽过最近的一个枕头压在了身下。

凉凉的棉布磨蹭着炙热的阴茎。

他大声地咕哝，声音闷在枕头里，他的手向下溜去。

‘就是这样。看看你。老天，真漂亮。上帝啊，Sherlock。操。’这种语气。就是这种语气！像是崇拜和渴望，欲求和剩下的一切一并从John的嗓子眼里迸发出来。

“John，求你……”求他什么？他甚至都不清楚自己的愿望，只知道他渴望，他需要（恋爱——他们爱着彼此，Sherlock）。他需要John。他需要释放。

‘是么？你想要释放？’John的声音听起来完全合他心意。他的声音听起来就像是欲望划过细胞时留下的噼啪声，给他带来欢愉，使他浑身颤抖，让他抵在身边的随便什么东西上扭动屁股——绝望地，疯也似的想要达到高潮。

“我想射。我需要高潮。求你。”

‘是么？’

“求你！”

狗醒了，正在挠门。那声音很响，但是Sherlock马上就要到了。马上……

他想象中的John没有那么多束缚。他能为他做任何事，甚至……

他向后仰着，手指摸索到股缝，因为汗水那里滑溜溜的。他能只靠这个达到高潮，他正在一点一点被打开，难耐地抵着枕头，前后扭动，手指在入口处试探。他一次塞进了两根指头。但是今晚已经没有仔细摸索的时间了。他太接近高潮。

手指很轻松地就滑了进去，来回抽动。当扫过入口处的皱褶时，他从嗓子里发出了一声咕哝，一点也不优雅，像个失控的野兽，但是他已经太兴奋而注意不到这些了。那些声音刺激着他，他自己的声音。顾影自怜，毫无疑问。

禁·止·思·考！

他的动作失去了节奏，精密的大脑不再试图保持冷静。他真的需要些润滑剂，汗水不足以润滑，但是他还是继续在枕头上操着自己，随着快感发出呻吟。

‘我爱你。’John的耳语是那么的清晰，Sherlock敢发誓他真的听到了，然后肌肉紧绷，头颈后仰，眼前仿佛闪过无数支烟花，他达到了高潮。这真像一场灾难。他不应该有这种想法的，‘爱’，不应该。这就太过了。

在强烈的快感袭来的时候他哭喊出了声。眼前一片星光，泪水涌出，头晕目眩。也许是禁欲太长时间了。他曾经感受过如此强烈的快感，但是毒品的快感——从来不是来源于自我压抑。

真是疯了。

疯狂但是美妙。

值得冒险。

 

——————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

 

但是，一切都由你选择。告诉我你想要什么，或者是不想要什么。我接受任何答案。

因为，说到底，什么都没有改变。我爱你，每一秒都比之前只增不减——我愿献给你我的全部身心。不管你喜不喜欢我们之间的这种关系，不管你会不会回到我身边，我都会一直爱着你。很久以前我就已经能够坦然接受所有结果了，在Mary出现之后。

没有什么能弱化我对你的爱。你就是我的唯一，John。从前是，现在是，以后也会一直都是。你在我心中留下了烙印——炙热，永恒，几乎要把我烧成灰烬。

Yours always，

Sherlock

————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

*Sweet, tangy, and always full of salt. 原文中用的是salt，但是前面既然有sweet了那在这里翻译成“咸的”就有点奇怪了。我查到salt有一种非常非常稀有的用法，有“忠诚”之意。如果是我理解有误请不吝赐教！  
*这句话来自302，单身夜John和Sherlock玩游戏时John说的一句话，有兴趣的小伙伴可以再去温习一遍。


	32. 第三十二章

John醒来的时候，记忆中还模模糊糊留着刚刚梦的残影。梦里有Mary，还有他爸爸。到处都是血……

他用手使劲搓了搓脸来赶走余下的心悸，把腿挪到床边，然后开始找他的手机。没有短信，但是在看到来自Sherlock的邮件时他笑了起来。凌晨发过来的。他一点都不吃惊。毕竟总有些事是没办法改变的。

昨晚他们两个很尴尬——超级尴尬。都是他的错。这种事不会再发生了。他也不知道自己是怎么了。他单身太久，这是肯定的，一个人困在这个窄小阴暗的公寓里，只有回忆和幻影和他作伴。和Sherlock聊天已经变成了他惨淡生活中的唯一指望。

提起性爱短信这个话题真是蠢透了。像是他有勇气干这个似的，而且Sherlock——谁知道Sherlock在想什么？他肯定感觉特别别扭，太明显了。这不公平，John知道，把他的欲望，他的期盼那样强加给Sherlock。他开始有点恨自己了。

John把手机扔到了床上，站起来伸了个懒腰，然后向厕所走去。他要等会儿再看邮件。他太想知道Sherlock到底说了些什么，说实话，甚至还有点紧张。在他们结束聊天之后好几个小时Sherlock还没有去睡觉。也许他需要时间来思考。也许他觉得那太过了，或者John难以掩藏的渴望对他来说难以接受。

他已经告诉过John。他对他完全敞开了心扉。除了他自己的研究之外他没有别的经验，天知道他到底了解了多少。然后John就直接问出了那样的问题，把两个人都推到了幽深的池底……蠢死了！

John越过水池盯着镜子里自己的脸。眼下两个大眼袋，病态苍白泛黄的皮肤，头发几乎全白了。他已经老了，至少他自己这么觉得。在教训Sherlock的时候，他知道自己也同样因为没有照顾好自己而自责。他已经记不得上一次吃外卖之外的食物，或者上一次外出慢跑是什么时候了。

“傻瓜。”

他应该洗个澡，但是他真正想做的是端杯咖啡然后钻进被窝里看Sherlock的邮件。咖啡已经泡好了。咖啡机定时加温。这是结婚时别人送的礼物。这个公寓里几乎所有的东西要么是租房时自带的，要么是婚礼时收到的礼物，要么属于Mary。他开始有种自己其实是住在宾馆或者是博物馆里的感觉。

他讨厌自己的犹豫不决。这里没什么可留恋的，可他就是不允许自己去找Sherlock。他明白。听起来毫无道理，但他感觉被困在了这个冰冷的屋子里。可是这个空旷得到处是回声的房间不知怎么的让他感到很安全……老天，相比于他的那些经历，这怎么能不叫优柔寡断？从什么时候起John Watson开始追求安全了？他到底是怎么了？！

他没有躺回被窝，而是坐在了客厅里。回到被窝里会使他耽于读Sherlock的信，和Sherlock聊天，而这些最近他已经做的够多的了。他快要四十岁了，看在上帝的份上，他已经不是个毛头小伙子了，事情正在向荒唐的方向发展。另外，Sherlock昨天晚上明显很烦躁。不管他的邮件里写了什么，它都会毁掉John一大早的心情。

当John解锁手机，开始看Sherlock的邮件的时候，一切都变成了惊喜。

他一直读到：‘有的时候，我想知道你会不会对于自己的渴求感到孤独无依，就好像我对你一点渴望都没有一样。’然后开始嗓子发紧，心里充满着难以言说的感情。

一句又一句，一段又一段，复杂的感情向他涌来（也许太多了？）。就像一个意料之外的礼物。

‘渴望，期盼，需求，欲念。它在我身体中火热的燃烧，闪闪发光，从未熄灭，所以我就没再抵抗。抵抗比尝试花的精力要多得多。

我经常允许我自己沉溺其中，尤其是我们分开的这几个月。你一直是我臆想的对象。即使是那个——臆想本身——都是我很少，如果真的曾有过的话，纵容的东西。这听起来好像毫无逻辑。我会自慰，就像我说过的，来缓解压力，使身体保持在巅峰状态，但是那通常迅速且敷衍。当你出现之后，事情有了改变。

我不想你，John。当我服务自己的时候，我不能找到你出现在我脑海的准确时间点。这个过程是缓慢的，听起来有点奇怪，在我真正意识到这到底是什么之前它发生过几次。那个温柔，满足，安心的感觉和高潮一起来临，而且它与你有关。那是爱，难以抑制的呻吟也由此而来。我想要的是你的手在我身上游走，带领我达到高潮。’

‘但是，我知道了，自那时起我就卸下了伪装，自那时起我就毫无羞耻心地沦陷了，有时每天一次还要多。’

John关闭了邮箱，点开通讯录。他的手指在Sherlock的名字上徘徊了很久。他可以打给他。就现在，他会接的。他知道Sherlock一定会接。但是——他要说些什么呢？

分开的这段时间似乎在两个人之间造成了一种紧张感，John结婚后Sherlock与世隔绝的那几个月似乎也有这种感觉，但是除了那时候之外从未有过这种情况。他讨厌这样。他不想感觉到尴尬，不想和如此亲近的人之间感到生疏。

他关掉了通讯录，又重新打开邮箱。

‘如果你现在下定了决心，想要我们之间存在这种包括性行为的亲密关系，我也非常欢迎。

我不能保证我有完美无缺的技术（尽管我花了大量时间研究你的反应，试着去得到足够多的结论来让你感到满足）。但是我保证会提供全部的专注，无限的关心，还有我所有的爱。我保证我会穷尽每一分我的推理能力来研究你的身体，就像对待犯罪现场一样对待它，学习其中的奥秘，引诱出隐藏的欲望。还有当然，如果你想要的话，你也能完全得到我。彻彻底底，不管你想怎么样，不管什么时候，都可以。’

这都不是认真的。不是‘不管你想怎么样，不管什么时候，都可以’。他们昨天晚上才开始讨论这个，但是看看现在他们到了怎么样的地步……

‘如果不是因为我们之前的讨论我是不会提起这个的。这让我希望你也许比你以为的更急切。或许至少你已经准备好接受一些更简单的小事，比如这封信？

不知怎么的这样更容易说出口。尽管之比短信多了那么一点点的疏离感。你能告诉我是否用这种方式说出来的事很难通过短信表达吗？你来告诉我。我觉得这样更简单些，而且有很多事我一直都没告诉你。如果你问我，我会告诉你所有事，所有关于我们之间的想法，所有那些未说出口的幻想。’

噢。

噢。好吧。也许……

把这个问题留给Sherlock，他似乎对什么都有对策（不管是多么不周到，多么让人头疼的对策）。

‘你能告诉我是否用这种方式说出来的事很难通过短信表达吗？’

大概……不对。确实是这样。对，对，这能起点作用。

John弯腰把放在沙发旁边的电脑拎了过来，打开。他应该接受这个提议。他应该。这真是该死的聪明又诱人。但，那毕竟是Sherlock，这不会……

他笑了，又低头看了看手机。

‘但是，一切都由你选择。告诉我你想要什么，或者是不想要什么。我接受任何答案。

因为，说到底，什么都没有改变。我爱你，每一秒都比之前只增不减——我愿献给你我的全部身心。不管你喜不喜欢我们之间的这种关系，不管你会不会回到我身边，我都会一直爱着你。很久以前我就已经能够坦然接受所有结果了，在Mary出现之后。’

他感觉胸口发紧。

老天。这不仅仅是Sherlock的问题。这是——这是John还没准备好面对（或者他跟本就没有能力应付？）的问题。这就像是个他根本就配不上的礼物。在这么多年竭尽全力让Sherlock注意到他之后，他想象过Sherlock和他之间会有什么发展，但是这种情况绝对不在他的预想之中。

他会对这种友谊和陪伴，对偶尔的爱护和体贴怀有感激。当Sherlock突然洗那么一次碗，因为他知道如果留它们在那里长霉菌John会很生气，他会很高兴，但是他从来没有奢望过这种爱。这看起来还是不太正常——尤其是当它来源于Sherlock的时候。

‘没有什么能弱化我对你的爱。你就是我的唯一，John。从前是，现在是，以后也会一直都是。你在我心中留下了烙印——炙热，永恒，几乎要把我烧成灰烬。’

天呐。怪不得Sherlock觉得John以前想要给他的女朋友们写诗的想法很可笑了……

John又读了一遍邮件——从头到尾。之后又是一遍，百读不厌。

如果拒绝就太傻了。

他不想拒绝。

但他还是会担心，即使这是一个安全的解决方法，即使隔着如此遥远的距离。Sherlock昨夜告诉过他。他说过：“你用幽默来缓解你的尴尬。”那他有没有感到这种尴尬？看起来是Sherlock在担心。他感觉不好只是因为他把Sherlock逼到了一个很明显他没有准备好要去的领域。他是为了Sherlock着想，不是吗？

John盯着他在键盘上游移的手指，它们轻微地颤抖着。他握紧拳头，硬是停止了轻颤。他忽略了曾经受伤过的那条腿在隐隐作痛，然后开始写邮件。


	33. 第三十三章

当手机在他的口袋里震动的时候，他刚刚带着Gladstone散完步。John回复的这么快对他来说是个惊喜。他以为John会再多想想。很明显，那天晚上他被打动了——很不容易，一直以来John的那些试探：拉近，推远……但是他想到的是个绝妙的方案，Sherlock知道。在没有比这更加容易的方法了。

Sherlock松开了Gladstone的绳子，跟着他一起进了后院。这儿一切都杂乱无章。玫瑰从里从来没有开出过花朵，枯萎的树枝到处都是。他整理出了一条通向小屋和蜂巢的小路，但是余下的就——余下的需要John那种级别的人来整理——John似乎能够修好经过他手里的一切，John那双小手有时每次都能奇迹般的让那些东西照常工作。

Sherlock坐在后院的一把长椅上，身旁就是院子里唯一的那一棵老山楂树。他把手机从兜里摸了出来。

 

——————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

 

John Watson 9:31 AM

to Sherlock

Sherlock，

我本来是要给你发消息告诉你我还需要多一点的时间来思考你之前发给我的邮件。本来我是要——但是我又读了一遍，接着又是一遍，然后又是一遍。在我读了第四遍之后，我想看更多。我想知道更多关于你的事。我接受所有你的提议。

你愿意告诉我所有事吗？多久一次，在哪，用什么方式？你愿意告诉我在你的想象中我是怎么样抚摸着你的吗？在你的梦中，我的手指是怎么样划过你的皮肤？我的手，我的嘴唇，我的身体触碰你的时候是什么感觉？你的身体有什么反应？你想要这个吗？你想要我吗？真的？没说谎？

我想要你。从很久以前就一直想了。我自己都不知道我有多想要你。

你是对的。这样更容易些。我觉得我可以用这种方式告诉你所有事。我不知道该怎么把这种东西从邮件转移到短信，更不知道在某一天我要怎么能够和你面对面说出这种话，但是在这一刻这些都不重要了。因为主动提出了这个要求，而这正是我想要的！我想用这种方式来交流，Sherlock。

拜托——告诉我一切。

Yours，

John

——————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

噢。令人惊叹。

他发觉自己没有期待John回复得这么积极，这么快。为什么，他不确定。John非常勇敢，即使他很多时候都意识不到这一点。他也非常的实际。Sherlock有时候觉得他像是一个压紧了的弹簧，一句赞同的话，一个低声的耳语，一个轻微的触碰都可以使他弹回原位。*

嗯……只是幻像。但是这个幻像源于多年的观察。所以这个设想也并非毫无根源。

他的皮肤因为要和John分享他最私密的幻想而紧绷发痛，在长时间的思念以及一系列暧昧的邮件之后，他特别会迎合John的口味。能够在这么遥远的地方勾引挑逗John的这个想法让他陶醉。

 

Sherlock站了起来，急着开始写回信。“Gladstone！别拱白菜了，过来！”

——————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

*One coiled so tight that Sherlock has often thought it would take just a single word of consent, just the smallest whisper of a breath, a fleeting touch for him to spring free. （这个地方我感觉有点莫名其妙，不知道我理解的对不对。如果是我理解有误欢迎指教。）


	34. 第三十四章

Sherlock Holmes 1:23 AM

to John

John，

我承认你的回复对我来说是个惊喜。你真的确定吗？我会满足你所有的要求，毫无疑问。我想，这样吧，如果这超过了你的预期，你可以把它放在一边，过会儿再看，或者就直接不看了，随你喜欢……

啊……我过去一直敷衍你。我曾经把自己困在角落，但是现在我因该勇敢一点，不是吗……好吧，我自己解决了;)。那就继续，好吗……

你想知道什么？我第一次有意识地想起你？在自我满足的时候想起关于你的那些美妙细节？

那是你婚礼结束后的第二个星期。就在你出发去度蜜月的那天。我想不用我说你也知道那是一段多么难熬的时间。我需要知道我还可以亲近你，我需要知道你还是我的。

我知道你在那儿，在斐济，和她一起。一想到她可能会亲你，抚摸你的身体，我就觉得恶心。我想把你抢回来。我想我黑暗的那一面哄骗我说如果我幻想和你做爱，你会知道，你会感觉到有变化——某些事情——即使隔着这么长的距离。

多疯狂。情绪化。但是，我告诉过你这种感觉已经取代了理智，我没有在夸张，John。你现在知道了，不是吗？我对你已经爱到发疯了。在那些日子里，我也发疯似的嫉妒她。

那时候我焦躁不安，心烦意乱，我觉得失去你会让我歇斯底里。所以，我上楼去了你原来的卧室，在那个夏雨的星期天中午。我仰面躺着，眼前是天花板，窗外雨声嘀嗒打在屋顶，老鼠在墙缝中穿行（你知道不知道楼上有老鼠？）。

我在你房间里踱步，在你的衣橱里四处查探。我找到了你原来的那件小麦色针织衫（就是我们第一次一起去查案的那晚你穿的那件），我把它塞在了橱柜和墙之间的缝里，这样我什么时候想拿就可以拿到（没错，是我拿了它。）

我又躺回了你的床上，枕着卷起的针织衫，试着不要去讨厌你的新妻子，努力告诉自己不要因为你的离开而怨恨你。我永远不能理解，但是这是一种不寻常的失落感。我很失落。

当然这毫无益处。我满脑子都是你，那些可爱的小细节，那些一直让我分心的事：你眼睫毛上翘的样子，在你眨眼的时候他们会扫过上眼皮，你下巴的弧度，那么刚毅，在晨光中会显现出一道漂亮的曲线，在你刮胡子之前下巴毛毛糙糙的样子，还有在你沐浴后光滑的皮肤，散发着干净的，令人兴奋地气味。

我想着我有多期待把脸埋在你的颈窝里，呼吸着你的味道，把嘴唇压在你的皮肤上，吻过你的喉结，下巴，一直到耳后，在你的耳边轻声呢喃你的名字，用那种让你口舌发干的声音，然后你的皮肤上就会冒出鸡皮疙瘩（对，John，我注意到这种小事了）。

我想着你的嘴唇，那个轮廓，冬天的时候会有点皲裂（你老是在舔它！），还有当你刷牙的时候他们会变成漂亮的粉色，天气稍冷的时候也会，甚至在被你的某任女朋友亲了之后也会变粉。

噢，我原来最讨厌那个，当你回家的时候，嘴唇有点肿，而且因为亲吻有一点点皲裂，那个时候我能想到的就只是——好吧，那时候我不知道我到底想要的是什么，但是你和Mary走了之后我就明白了。我想把她的味道从你嘴唇上抹掉，全部换成我的，这样她就会知道你属于我，John。你属于我，不属于她！

但是，那时我一个人在你的屋子里，没有别人。我只有你的针织衫，你的床，你的枕头，还有早已消失的你的气味。但是，我还有和你一起的回忆，至少——我记得每一个令人陶醉的细节。终于，我这荒唐的大脑还是有点实际用处的！

我还把你的针织衫平铺在旁边的枕头上，拉近，拼命地在那上面寻找你留下的气味。这几乎是我的幻觉，但是有一瞬间我觉得我可以闻到一丝你经常用的须后水的味道（你知道的，就是Boots里2.59镑的那种）。我呼吸着你的味道，知道我能在脑海里描绘出你的样子。

那就是我放弃的时候，我妥协了。你想知道所有细节么？你想知道当我隔着睡袍抚摸自己的时候，当我把屁股倚在枕头上，中间隔着你的针织衫的时候，当我把脸埋在你的最后一丝气息里的时候我在想什么吗？你想知道我在那个空荡的房间里低声倾诉了些什么吗？你知道我有多恨你吗？你知道我有多爱你吗？你知道我有多想让你别当个无情的混蛋，赶快回到我身边吗？回到这里，到我的床上来，让我抱着你，回到我们应该有的样子，回到如果你不选择她我们本可以有的未来。我很生气，也很孤单，我对你的爱那么猛烈以至于让我忘却了其他。

我抚摸着我自己，脑海里都是你，在那一瞬间所有渴望都汇聚了起来，身体的感觉愈发明显。我构建出幻想，不仅仅有你的手触碰我身体，或者你的手指从我发丝间穿过，或者你的耳语使我头皮酥麻，不仅仅有你手背划过我屁股，或者当我和你的阴茎贴在一起的时候你的手指探入我后穴，还有我们互相亲吻，你的呻吟，你声音沙哑，语句在欢愉的叹息中支离破碎，你抵着我的肩膀叫出我的名字，你的理智渐渐消失，只剩下想要高潮的急切，你会呻吟出好听的咒骂和一系列毫无意义的耳语，直到你终于难以自已，射在我们两个之间。

这贫瘠的想象已经足够让我达到高潮，所以我真的高潮了。我只是想着你，在我射的时候我想到了你的脸，那么漂亮，我想到了你的阴茎，粗壮湿热，在我们两个之间颤抖，我想到了你温热的呼吸，断断续续地吹在我的胸口。我毫无保留，所以当结束的时候，疲劳感铺天盖地袭来。

之后我哭了。不是因为想你，尽管我觉得那是一方面的原因，而是因为直到那一刻之前我都没有意识到那些年里我一直渴望，一直怀念的是什么。我从没明白那究竟是什么，John。

但是，在那一刻，我懂了。有那么恍惚的一瞬间，我感觉你就在我身旁。我可以闭上眼睛，让那种事后的快感淹没我，我可以感觉到你，就像你真的在那一样。我可以想象，即使只有短暂的一秒，你是想要我的，就像那样，就像我想要你一样。我为我可能永远都没有机会以这种方式得到你而哭，噢，还有那种失落感……

之后，当快感退去后，我开始感觉到不舒服的冷，我把自己蜷了起来。我清理了一下，泡了杯茶，坐下来在你的博客上发了那个荒谬的回复。你回复我，她对你很生气，然后我很高兴，John。这对于我来说是难以原谅的幼稚，但是你在蜜月期更想和我说话，这让我感到那么高兴。

此后发生的一切你都已经知道了。我知道我在你结婚后的几个星期的反应很糟糕，我并不以此为傲。我要道歉。我的幼稚让大家都很难堪。但是在那个下午，对于在你房间里发生的一切，我没有一秒的后悔。对我来说那是个启示，John。就像我们之间的那么多事一样，也许那是个迟来的启示——或者不是……你来告诉我。

请明白这点。我爱你，我也同样想要你，你可以得到任何你想要的东西，你要做的就是告诉我。

Yours，body and soul，

Sherlock


	35. 第三十五章




	36. 第三十六章

John Watson 8:57 PM

to Sherlock

Sherlock，

我可以用这个作为开头吗？我向上天祈祷，希望我足够好，足够勇敢能当着你的面把这一切都说出来。我希望我能够看着你的眼睛告诉你，而不是坐在这里写信。即使我坐在这里，笔尖在纸上滑动（或者说是手指在键盘上飞舞，但是你知道的——这一点都没有诗意），我知道我们之间这个距离，这个因为我而产生的距离，毫无道理。我渴望看到你，听到你。我想你。晚上躺在床上的时候，，我就会想触摸你，抱着你，亲吻你，操你到底是什么感觉。我全部都想做一遍。真的，我希望这只是个开始，或者一切都结束在那个瞬间。时间越长，把这些东西写出来似乎就更荒唐……我应该直接回家的。

用这种方式，我会多说一点，比以往任何时候都更加坦诚，尽管我怕得要死。并不是我不信任你。真的。我觉得我一直都相信你。即使在我不相信的时候，我还是相信着你。我还记得在第一个晚上你哥哥有多吃惊，他绑架了我，就像007电影里那样，突然出现的小黑车把我带到了一个废弃的仓库，他开始审讯我。他很惊讶我立刻就选择了相信你，尽管据我的心理治疗师所说，我没办法信任任何人。

我会实话实说，Sherlock，真正让我害怕的是我不确定我要怎么做，怎么在你看起来很想和我在一起的这个前提下和你相处。我的意思是，当然，我之前有过几段感情——开心，随意，短暂。Mary是其中最长的一段，可我只认识了她六个月就求婚了。我觉得这应该能反映出一些事。我喜欢这种亲密关系。我喜欢这种有人照顾的感觉。我也喜欢做爱。但是，我从来没有——我从来没有和像你这样对我有这种感觉的人一起过，我也从来没有对任何人有过现在对你有的这种感觉。

我说明白了吗？

你说过当你自己解决的时候想的是我。你告诉我了每一个细节。老天，Sherlock，看信的时候我已经彻底硬了起来，但是我不在乎。我没有尝试消消火或者是别的什么，我没有阻止自己在看完信之后把自己撸了出来，在高潮的时候喊出你的名字。快感是那么的强烈，我以为我会晕过去，但是没有，不知道为什么可我还清醒着，最近这种事发生了很多次。

你对我做了什么？为什么会这样？我觉得这一切都和以往截然不同，就像是我以为我知道关系亲密是怎么回事，我知道爱是种什么感觉，我知道应该怎么做爱，但是从没有真正了解过。我觉得我这一生都在自欺欺人。就像是有人告诉我清水是烈酒，而我就这样傻傻地相信了，也从来不知道自己错过了什么。

你知道你写出的所有语句中最让我印象深刻的是什么吗？是你那么相信我，可以告诉我你哭了这件事。我很难想象你会哭，你会那么伤心。这让我仿佛回到了在你离开我之前我们的最后一次见面。我永远不会忘记在Bart’s楼顶上你的眼泪。我可以听到你声音里的哭腔。有好几年我会一直梦见它。然后你回来了，我发现一切都是你的计划，我怀疑那些眼泪是不是也是假的。是么？诚实地告诉我。不要再骗我了。我保证我会告诉你一切，在你同样以真心相待的情况下。即使我们伤害到了对方也没有关系。我只是——我只是需要知道我可以从你那里得到——100%的真相。

好吧，这样，也许我在信任方面存在些危机……但是，我在努力。而且比起我认识的任何人，我依然最相信你。

老天，这封信一团糟。我很抱歉，Sherlock。我不像你一样能把语言组织的那么好。你知道的。我觉得我正在一点一点学着怎么把一切搞清楚，就像是小孩在蹒跚学步。我希望你能在这儿。你在这儿的时候事情总能更容易得解决。

你了解我，对吗？我总是可以在这方面依靠你。有的时候因为这个我都想把你掐死算了，但是仔细想想我觉得这也是我爱你的一个原因。

还记得你在我们相遇的第一天做出的那些推理。只用了一秒钟你就看透了我，你几乎可以说出关于我的所有事。我知道我应该为此生气的。就像你说的，大多数人都叫你滚开。但是没有。你知道事实是怎么样的吗，Sherlock？你的那些推理让我浑身燥热。你只是看了我一眼就能比我自己更了解我。这多令人沉醉。我想知道你还看到了什么。我想让你彻底解剖我的一分一毫。我想了解我自己，通过你的眼睛。我想要这些，真的……然后我猜我大概是有点过度兴奋了……

前36小时就像身处梦境一般，但是之后我就完全搬进了公寓里，你就在那，日日夜夜，每一刻都他妈的漂亮至极。就像是从杂志里走下来的明星，像是每个毛头小子的梦中情人，所以我……我不知道。我只是有点慌神了。再也不想让你看到有关我的任何事。我不想让你了解我。我不想看到在你眼中看到那样的我……

噢，上帝啊。就是这样，不是吗？我不想每次盯着你的时候都从你眼中看到我自己的渴望……

天……

操。我把一切都搞砸了，Sherlock，我很抱歉。我本来没有想写这些的。我不想这么多愁善感。我向你发誓，我现在绝对清醒（也许这就是问题所在）！

但是，听我说，行吗——这是实话——我现在真的想要弥补这些。我想正视自己。我想知道我到底是怎么想的，然后拥抱这部分的自己。但是，你得帮我，Sherlock，求你。很明显在这方面你比我干的更好。别让我逃避事实。要是我太过分你就打醒我，可以吗？当我惹你讨厌的时候告诉我。

我不想把你推开，或者逃避事实，但是看起来都是我的过失。我的这种行为已经持续很长时间了，几乎都是不过脑子的。我甚至是现在就想逃。在我写这封信的时候我很多次从电脑面前离开。我几乎删了有十几次，甚至更多。

我看着我写的这些东西，感觉真实而裸露，我讨厌我笔下的这个人。你怎么能总是称自己为反社会者呢？相比之下我才是没有感情的那个。

看看，我想我不是那个意思，因为我真的爱你。老天，我那么爱你！那比任何事都让我感到害怕。我那么爱你，我都不知道那还能不能被称为爱。那么深邃，那么辽阔，那么让人害怕。我觉得我像是淹没在这种感情里一样，它把我焚烧殆尽，而我不知道该怎么办。我拥有这么强烈的感情，而且明明有那么一个诱人的邀请让我可以进入你的家，你的床，你的怀抱，你的心房，可是我却还在这里，在这个阴暗窄小，只收拾了一半的公寓里。

是谁一直无动于衷？谁又有耐心一直等待？

Sherlock，你知道没有人，我的意思是任何人，能够这么长时间一直留在原地等我跟上。为什么你不走呢？为什么你还要爱我，嗯？你可是Sherlock Holmes，看在老天的份上！的确，有的时候你就是个高傲自大的混蛋，的确，你会喜怒无常，难以相处，而且你把血淋淋的尸块放在冰箱里，和吃的放在一起，时不时炸个烤箱，但是，你聪明，令人惊叹，无与伦比，而且你爱一个人就像——老天，你爱一个人！（and you love like-my god, how you love!）

你能得到任何你想要的人，你意识到这一点了吗？！

你知不知道人们看你的眼神？有的时候当我们在办案子，我想掐住那些的脖子只是因为他们看你的眼神。Janine Hawkins！行，那是为了案子，都是计划好的，我的理解。但是并不意味着我不想他在上班的路上被大货车撞飞。Irene Adler？！对，我很高兴她死了（直到我知道她并没有死），所以，我不会谎，我希望她再死一次。

你能拥有任何人，Sherlock，但你还是选择了我。可是我呢，一直让你等着，和你保持距离，而且我还一点都不想这样！

到这里你肯定对这封信很失望。这不是我的本意。我应该向你坦白我是怎样的渴望你。因为，你知道我确实抱有这种感情。真的。我也想象过——当你情难自已，释放自己的时候会有多漂亮，你会发出多么好听的声音，还有把你压在身下的感觉。这种感觉模糊又朦胧，也许不像你那么清晰，但是我曾有过这种想象，并且我希望能有机会丰富每一个细节。真的，Sherlock。

我希望我在你身边。我想坐在你身边，就像是曾经那样，在所有事分离崩析之前。我想安静地坐在我们在贝克街的旧客厅里。我们分别坐在各自的椅子里，我们的脚离的很近，几乎就只有几英寸的距离。

但是也许这回，我会把我的椅子拉近一点，把我的脚放在你的两脚中间，膝盖压着你的大腿，给我们找个舒服的姿势。我想就在那里安静地探索你身上的每一寸，就在壁炉的火光里。

就像是原来一样，但是又有所不同。

我想迈出我原来害怕迈出的那一步。

或许我可以跪在你面前，这一次我的手会在你的大腿上来回抚摸，和很早之前那个晚上相比，这回停得时间要更长一点，仔细感受，在你开口之前我都不会停止，或者说你可能会想要更多。也许，我会品尝你，把我的脸贴在你裤子的前端，你的内裤，我能被允许脱了它们吗，我能被允许舔你吗，把你的勃起放在嘴里，吸吮直到你达到高潮？我会的。如果这是你想要的，我会尽我所能。

你能告诉我你喜欢怎么样吗？我想要满足你，Sherlock，虽然难以接受，但是我有时不知道你想要什么。我很伤心。你肯定只要看我一眼就能知道一切。但是，对我来说这不太容易，而我想知道。所以你来告诉我，这样我就可以知道我要做什么了。

I love you,

John


	37. 第三十七章

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 译者的话：抱歉更的这么晚QAQ拖延症犯了最近真是一团糟……  
> 私心说一句，John的“嗯？”真是太帅了，看到字就能想到剧里那种语气，帅出一脸血[捂脸]


	38. 第三十八章

Sherlock Holmes 1:39 AM

to John

John，

你要回家了——我几乎都不敢相信。我知道你是认真的，但我还是觉得这像是个梦。你不知道我有多少次想象你在这里，我们——一起住在这里。

我从一开始就想要你在这儿。

从我第一眼看到这个小屋我就知道它是为你而建的。一楼有一个卧室。对于这种老房子来说很不常见。我觉得它以前应该是个晨室，或者类似的什么室，后来才被改成卧室。但是当我看到那个房间，我就知道它会是你的。

当糟糕的天气弄得你腿酸疼的时候你不用再爬那些陡峭狭窄的楼梯了。这也是我要了楼上房间的原因。我觉得你在这方面比我做的要好。这已经不仅仅是直觉了，当我看到它的时候仿佛有什么东西在召唤我。‘这是John的，’我内心深处的声音这样说道。

在你的性格里有些许的野蛮和固执。在你的技巧和关怀下所有东西都变得柔和，你抚过的每一处都能迸发生机。而你马上就要回来了，我们将面对面……

我也会在你的触碰下重获新生吗？噢，我觉得会的。我期待结果。我期待去发掘，去寻找一切……那么多的东西……

你会让我告诉你吗？你说过你想知道。

我依然不确定多少算是太多了，或者，也许我的渴望太简单了，不能够满足你。我想要你给予的一切，并且给予你想要的一切。如果我做错了你要告诉我。我会学习。我们可以一起互相学习。

当你下定决心，当你做好准备之后，你知道我想要什么吗？我希望你能够邀请我进入你的房间。在清晨，而非夜晚。当你的卧室里充满着温暖的金色阳光，丁香树叶的影子从窗外投进来，映在光滑洁白的墙上，伴着花园里的鸟叫。我希望你能够邀请我与你同床共枕，耳鬓厮磨。

我不是个传统的人，你知道的，但是当你半裸着从浴室走回楼上的卧室的时候，我曾偷偷地瞥过几眼，那种强烈的吸引力突然在我心中爆发，你的身体似乎激起了一些难以言说的感觉——像是敬畏，又像是沉迷。我一直渴望着，侍奉你圣洁的身体，至今为止依旧如此。

我想把你放在床上，就在那个房间里，不着寸缕。我想注视着你，直到我能记下你身体的每一寸皮肤，每一个皱褶，每一个伤疤，每一个胎记，每一个毛孔。让我记住你眼中的那些藏青，蓝灰和浅茶色。让我了解被你的气味所环绕的感觉，洗过澡后干净清爽的味道，从花园里回来还带着土壤和汗渍的味道，做完爱之后混合在你我身体之间的潮热的麝香味道。

我想用吻覆盖你的全身——前额，眼睛，嘴唇，脸颊，脖颈。我要品尝你的皮肤，略带咸味，还有其他我暂时还不能说清的味道，鉴于我还没有这个荣幸。

你会允许我探索你的身体吗，John？为你的每一寸皮肤分门别类。例如，你手腕内侧和你脖颈的味道是一样的吗？你的嘴唇会比你的大腿内侧更甜吗？当我舔过你硬挺的乳头的时候我会发掘出什么新的快感？当我的舌头急切地抵着你的阴茎的时候会是什么感觉？

我会用好奇的手掌丈量你的身体，从上到下，从里到外。在我带着渴望的触摸下，你会撅起屁股。你知不知道你的屁股特别引人注目？我可以亲吻它吗？我可以把脸贴在上面，用舌头向内探索吗？你会允许我继续做下去吗？我希望拥有全部的你，John。我想充满你，把你压在身下，近在咫尺，在你的耳边轻轻呢喃“我的”。

当你的身体和我的一起泛起潮红，那会是一种什么感觉？我们的身体会随着节奏舞动，想达到一致并不很难。我们两个滑溜溜的阴茎靠在一起，我会用手握住它们，或者也许只握住你的，看你喜欢哪一种。不管你喜欢什么我都会去做。随着每一次你的阴茎在我手中颤抖，每一次你在我唇边的喘息，每一次轻叹呻吟，直到我求你结束这一切让我释放，我的渴求会渐渐攀升吗？

有一件事我可以确定。第一次高潮的时候我会喘息地叫出你的名字，就像一个虔诚的教徒。我知道我会的，John。我为此已经等了很长时间，急切的心情与日俱增。在结束之后，当你的心跳平息了下来，当你头脑清醒了以后，你会抱着我吗？你会待在我身边吗？这样我才能确定你真的留在了我身边，永远，这样我才能确定我得到了这样的承诺。

我依然觉得你要来这里这件事像是个梦。我几乎都不敢入睡，我怕等我明天醒来之后发现一切都是假的。

家。你马上就要回家了，但是——你一直都是我的家。你，这个你——从我们相遇的那一刻开始，也许更早。在遇到你之前我就一直在寻找一个栖身之所，你突然出现在我面前，然后我就知道我不再需要其他人了。

你一直都是我的归宿。永远都是。

I love you endlessly,

Sherlock


	39. 第三十九章




	40. 第四十章

屏幕上显示着文字，然后在他反应过来自己做了什么之前他就点击了发送。但是现在已经没有后悔的机会了，Sherlock知道，他一直想要这个，这几个月以来一直都是。

再听一听John的声音。

荒谬，又感性到极点。但是在过去的这几个月的夜晚（尤其是那些孤单的时刻），他回在YouTube上翻看旧案子的新闻报道，只有这样他才能听到John的声音，看到在记者问出一个太过隐私的问题的时候他嘴角上扬的那一抹讽刺又有点危险的微笑。John的声音和笑容所表现出来的感情相符。干涩简短。有的时候这能勾得Sherlock身体一颤。有的时候Sherlock不禁为此发笑。

但是这是在公众面前的John。和平常不同。而且……

他的手指在通讯录里John的号码上按下，难以抑制地抖动，然后他把手机拿起来放在了耳边。铃声响了，一声，两声……

“你好？”由于距离和不稳定的信号，John的声音听起来又尖又细，还有点急切，就好像他害怕打来的不是Sherlock一样，就像他要再经历一次失望一样。

“你好，John。”Sherlock小心地压低了一点声音，用了那种能让John抬起头然后向他看过来——像花转向太阳——的声音。

John颤抖地松了一口气，像是瞬间放松了一样“老天——听到你的声音真是太好了。”

“我也是。”（尴尬。愚蠢！）

有一瞬间两个人都没有说话，可以听到John那边把电视机声音调小的动静。Sherlock能够感觉到他的皮肤随着骤升的紧张感开始刺痛。不应该是这样的。事情没有像他想象的那样发展。总得有人说些什么。

John最后打破了沉默。他紧张的笑了几声，能再次听到他的笑声真好，Sherlock回以解脱的轻笑。

John轻轻地吸了口气。“我不知道要说什么。这真是可笑。”

“有点。”

“我们可是一起住了两年呢。”

“十六个月，John。”（死板。完全没有必要。不合时宜。）

“真的吗？就这么短？感觉上要更长一些……但是好吧……我的意思是，我连你呕吐和撒尿的样子都见过了，老天。所以，我不知道为什么一个简单的电话会突然变得这么……”

（John跟你一样紧张。）

Sherlock笑了。“可爱。”

“抱歉，抱歉！看吧，我现在就是一团糟。”

“你做得很好。”

沉默又一次降临在两人之间。（为什么？为什么会这样？！）

终于，John叹了口气。“我对这一切很抱歉。”

“没关系。”Sherlock在沙发上坐了下来，腿蜷在身下，Gladstone趴在他的大腿上。“我很高兴你要回来了。”

“我也是。”

“希望那个公寓能够快些卖出去。”

“嗯，我也这么想。”

Gladstone用头顶着他放在衬衫衣角的手，然后把凉凉的鼻子贴在了他的肚子上。Sherlock突然毫无逻辑地有些生气。他皱着眉头把他推开，然后开口说：“我猜几个星期后Greg和Molly婚礼的时候你还能留个房间？而且我还依然可以被邀请留在那里？”

“你怎么想的？”（哦。哦……很好。）John的声音里带着暗示，他几乎都能听到他语气里带着狡猾的微笑，就是总是能让Sherlock心下一颤的那种。

身上的重量减轻了些，Sherlock放松的笑了笑。“我很高兴能见到你，John。”

“对。天，没错。”John深吸了一口气，然后又很快地呼了出来。“我想说我很抱歉。对不起，Sherlock。我很抱歉我用了这么长时间才作出决定。我很抱歉我我没有尝试就直接放弃了。我只是……我很抱歉我们虚度了那么长时间。”

（意料之外的回答……最好能回以相同的感情。）

“没关系。我也很抱歉，John。很抱歉直到一切都太晚了我才意识到我真正的感情。很抱歉我撒谎了，而且瞒着你那些重要的事。现在我不会再骗你了，我保证。如果我再那样你要告诉我。”

“好，当然。如果我把你拒之门外，或者没有坚持面对而是选择了逃避，你要告诉我。”

“好。”

“好吧——挺好的。”

两边又一次安静了下来，但是这一次没有那么尴尬了。他能听到John从餐桌前站了起来，走到客厅，然后在沙发上坐了下来。

“Sherlock？”

“我在，John。”

John停顿了一下，然后颤抖地吸了口气。“我爱你。”

（哦。新鲜。John的语气——有点粗暴，带着浓厚的感情和热度）

Sherlock高兴了起来。所以说这就是那种感觉。这就是被John爱着，被John需要的感觉，这就是听到他明确地说出这句话的感觉。Sherlock几乎无法呼吸，但是……

“我也爱你。”（他的声音渺小又可怜，带着泪意，尽管他没有留下眼泪。让人迷惑。）为什么这三个字能让他变成这样。

“你还好吗？”他能听到John声音里的关切。很温柔。这让Sherlock想冲破这距离的限制，蜷缩在John的腿上，像只等着被抚摸的猫。（毫无逻辑！）

“没事。”

“你确定？”（他终于笑了。）

（回答。回答。回答。愚蠢又言不由衷。不应该是这样的。完全不对。为什么会变成这样？）John还在等着，他一直在等，耐心地等着一个回答。

“我没有想到会是这种感觉。我们之前说过这个。不管是面对面还是通过信件。”（流泪？现在或许可以。眼眶湿润？）

但是John笑了。Sherlock可以从他的声音里听出来——温暖又温柔，还有在死亡的阴霾下他们忘却了的曾经那么喜欢的感觉。

“话是这么说。但是那可是‘我爱你’，而不是‘我有点喜欢你’。这种事总是有点难——不管是听别人说出来，还是看到他眼中的感情。想象一下，当你过来参加婚礼的时候我们还会做同样的事，好几个星期。”

（一个星期又一个星期。那么多时间……）

一定是他安静了太久，因为John又开始说话了，而这一次语气里没有了笑意。“我希望我在你身边。”

“我也是。”（真可怜）

“我马上就能过去了”

“嗯。”

Gladstone探着头舔掉了Sherlock脖子上的眼泪，他又一次地什么话都说不出了。他在搞砸一切。John会怎么想？！

“嘿……”

“我没事，John。”

“你确定？”

Sherlock舒了口气，带出了一声笑（为什么会笑？）“不太确定。”

“我很快就会过去。甚至在那之前你就会过来！”

John在试着让他高兴起来。

“没错。”

“一切都会很棒，Sherlock。真的。你在担心。你大概有点慌神了。没必要，好吗？没什么需要担心的。你马上就会明白的。”

“我没有慌神！”（但是事实上他确实在担心。）“我——我只是……我不知道。”

“好吧……”所有强装的笑颜都消失了，John看起来很没有把握。而这都是Sherlock的错。他就知道。他们甚至才刚开始。“好吧，你感觉怎么样？”

“我不知道，John！”（情绪失控。这可不太好。快停下来！）

“好吧！老天。”

（愚蠢愚蠢愚蠢愚蠢愚蠢愚蠢愚蠢愚蠢）

“对不起。”

“好吧。没事。没关系。”John的声音里又出现了那种温柔的语气，这意味着Sherlock听起来很后悔。很好……“就只是跟我说说话，怎么了？”

“我不知道。”（喉咙绷紧。胸口抽痛。脉搏加快。肩颈收紧。眼神专注。口干舌燥。）“我不知道我有什么感觉。”

“你能描述一下吗？”（John觉得他很脆弱。John在担心。小心翼翼，过于谨慎。这感觉不对。）

“只是疼。”

“也许你只是想我了。”（微笑，但是伤心。）

“我想你。我想你，John。每一天。每一分钟。”

“我也很想你。但是，我们按照计划来，好吗？我知道这很难，但是想想在婚礼的时候我们能够更进一步地互相了解！所有那些邮件，短信，电话都是多余的。想想在你终于来到这里之后会发生什么。我们要一起去参加那个无聊的婚礼，没错……”Sherlock不禁笑出了声，John带着微笑继续说了下去。“但是，我们也会共同度过那段时间——只有我们，或许我们可以试试你一直在邮件里说的那些事，嗯？”（轻佻，但是谨慎。）

“也许可以。”（脸颊发烫，很明显是脸红的征兆。幼稚。毫无道理。）

“你在害羞吗？”（害羞会在某种程度上让John开心）

“没有！”

John笑了起来。听起来好极了。“没关系。你想怎么样都可以，你知道的。我们会一起解决。再看到你的感觉一定很棒。”

（婚礼。噢！婚礼的那一天。亮色的西装——或者海军蓝。John眼睛的颜色，没错。马上就预定。要凸显身材。对。真是个绝妙的主意。）

“你穿什么？”

“什么？现在？”（John有点紧张。为什么？）

“不是，不是，在婚礼上！”

“噢！”（他松了口气。为什么？）“我不知道。我还没想那么多。”

“他们的婚礼是在白天，所以穿西装应该很合适。我得系个领带，必须的……但是，你没有灰色或是海军蓝的西装。”

John大笑了起来。“你是怎么知道的？”

（很明显）

“我就是知道。所以，你要买一套新的。在Soho有一个接受定制的店，我有时候会在那里拿衣服。店主认识我。六个星期有点仓促，但是你跟他提一下我的名字他就会尽量完成了。我会发给你地址。”

“Molly给伴娘的礼服是橙色的——天知道她为什么喜欢这个颜色——伴郎的西装是灰紫色的。所以我觉得你可以穿海军蓝的条纹西装。很衬你的眼睛。我会把细节发给Mark，他会给你量身。我搬到这之后你长胖了吗？”

“现在你要给我搭配衣服了？”John打趣道。（他是在调情吗？）

Sherlock叹了口气。“这是逻辑推理，John。Mark很会做衣服，而且他欠我个人气。嗯——其实是好几个。”

“那他会为了这身衣服收我多少钱呢？”

“哦，不用担心这个。就像我说的，他欠我的。他会负责把衣服弄好。”

“Sherlock，你没有自己掏钱，对吧？”

（不好吗？）

“Sherlock！”（他的语气！！这种说话方式。太可爱了。有好几年没有听到……）

Sherlock又叹了口气，因为John喜欢他假装被骗到了。“我会拿到很大的折扣，John，而且你即将要搬过来，没理由要你再破费一笔。另外，Mycroft的遗产在春天的时候转到了我的名下，我都不知道要拿那么多钱来干什么。”

“Sherlock，我……”

“噢，别抱怨，John。这样做又不是只有你一个人得到了好处。”

（很好。回复的漂亮。无言以对的John更迷人了。）

“你是说你做这一切只是因为你想看我的屁股被包裹在手工定制的裤子里。”

（John有点开心。什么都不说。提高影响力。）

“哦，老天啊，就是这样的。”（明显被取悦了）

“也许……”（装无辜）

John笑了。“上帝啊，我爱你。”

（胜利！）

“我也爱你”

“听着，我讨厌这样，但是我答应了Verner要值半个班，我得走了。”

“真的吗。”（失望的语气没藏好。不太好。）

“对。抱歉。但是给我发邮件，好吗？我喜欢你的邮件。”

“那我会发的。”（这样好点。）

“等不及看你的邮件了。替我挠挠Gladstone的耳朵。今天晚上我回来的时候会给你打电话，好吗？”

“你会给我打电话？”（急躁，一点都不理智。）

“对，如果你想的话。”

“我想。给我打电话，John。”（现在开始乞求了？！）

“好，我会打的。我保证。”

“好吧。”

“我得走了。爱你。”

“我也爱你。”

“Bye”

然后就这样结束了。

Sherlock心跳速度急剧下降。这真是荒唐。这——这一切都在意料之外，让人尴尬。感情涌进他的大脑，冲走了他所有的计划。他都已经做好了打算，John第一次允许他打电话的时候他要怎么表现。他要表现得随意，开放，稍微有些轻佻，他要表现出他知道自己想要的是什么，但不能太操之过急。他应该很有魅力。

而不是……

尴尬。像是个一见钟情的高中生。难以忍受。

John会怎么想？

嗯……

那需要分析才能得出结论。

而思考，需要能量。从昨天开始他就什么都没吃。John会不高兴。他可以一边思考一边给自己做个三明治。然后他可以履行诺言，给John发个邮件。


	41. 第四十一章

Sherlock Holmes 1:39 AM

to John

John，

今天早上能听到你的声音很棒。

我要道歉，因为——怎么说，我希望我能不那么受影响。知道我听到你的声音我才意识到，我有多想你。在我听到你说“你好”的那一刻，我仿佛回到了三年前，那些美好的时光，在我的记忆里永远以“最好的几个月”储存。十六个月，最长也只有这么长了，只有你和我在Baker Street。我是多么的想回到那时候。

我已经决定要开始收拾你的房间了。你确实想要楼下的房间，对吧？那是个可爱的房间。有好几个窗户，海风可以吹进来，你也可以看到花园。床也要更大些。我会买个新的床垫，现在的那个太软了，我记得你喜欢硬一点的。屋里还有壁炉，所以冬天你可以烧个火。四月初我刚来的时候这还是挺冷的，作为另一个热源，客厅里的那个壁炉也正常工作。

我觉得Gladstone在和牧师进行了那一番探险之后惹上了不少跳蚤。整个早上他都在抓来抓去。我觉得他需要洗个澡然后进行一下除蚤治疗。他会很喜欢的。我觉得我接下来的几天都不能指望什么了。

我在转移话题。这些都只是不重要的小事，完全不是我真正想说的东西。所有我能想到的就只是：John，John，John……我不想按计划行事了。那个计划简直难以忍受。我现在只想和你在一起。你还是需要时间和空间吗？真的吗？

这完全就是自私，但是我没办法忍受我还要再这个屋檐下度过好几个没有你陪伴的夜晚。我想早上醒来的时候就看到你坐在壁炉边的椅子上，我会给你倒茶，然后坐在你对面，看着你。我想听到你的声音，听到你在一楼的脚步声，听到你做饭时吹的口哨，你看电视或者报纸时的喃喃自语。

我希望能在花园里看到你，在你因为Gladstone弄乱了你刚修整的草坪而责骂他的时候向你投以微笑。我希望外出处理那些小案子的时候有你温暖安心的陪在我身边。我渴求你的陪伴。这里空旷孤独，John，尽管很漂亮。

还有，没错，我希望听到你的呼吸声，在黑夜里，在我身边。或许我可以时不时和你分享一张床？我的意思是整夜都和你待在一起，即使什么也不干只是睡觉？我不想骗你。告诉我你不介意这样。我迫不及待的想知道整夜有你睡在我身边的感觉是怎么样的。

好了，我应该去给Gladstone洗澡了。希望你下午在诊室的工作没那么无聊。回来了就给我打电话。

All my love,

Sherlock


	42. Chapter 42

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 译者的话：终于！！终于！！终于！！这两个互相别扭的人走到了一起！！我第一次读到这儿的时候不得不停下来跑几圈再接着读，因为真的太开心了！！！  
> 平复一下心情，告诉大家一个坏消息：因为原作只更到第四十三章，也就是说还有一章这篇翻译就赶上文章的进度了。但是四十三这一章相当的长，再加上我最近有些事情堆在一起没什么时间，所以下一周和下下周都不会有更新。  
> 据现在的情况来看原作者似乎有点想要弃坑的意思（我也不能理解明明草稿都写好了为什么能停更那么久），所以在第四十三章发出来之后我这边也要停止了，等到作者更新这边才能再开始……


	43. 第四十三章

搬到一个前不着村后不着店的荒野里也许不是Sherlock想出来的最好的主意……

当John到Eastbourne的时候已经没有出租车了，他不得不坐上了East Dean的公交车，然后穿过田野和牧场，从村里的广场走了差不多有10分钟才到Sherlock位于Crowlink Lane的别墅。

没错，就是“别墅”。Sherlock显然从来没见过一个村屋应该长什么样，因为随着John在这沙石路上越走越远，出现在他面前的这个房子可没有小到能被称为是“村屋”。他检查了两次手机上的地址来确定他没有找错地方。也只有Sherlock才会买这么豪华的别墅然后只用来住。

但是既然屋里传来了小狗的叫声，一眼可见疏于照料而疯长的植物，还有后院活跃的蜂群，John很确定就是这个地方。他发了个消息告诉Sherlock他来了。

前门上的窗帘被掀起来又放了下去，几秒之后，前门突然打开，一只红褐色的小狗冲了出来，径直跑到John脚下，扒着他的小腿又跳又叫，还摇着尾巴。John大笑。他弯下腰用一只手温柔地压着小狗的后脖颈。“你好啊小家伙！现在安静点。别激动……”Gladstone照做了，他打了个滚露出自己的肚皮，在John的手底下激动地发抖。终于，John抬起头，微笑地看着这个房子的拥有者。他的很享受再一次看到这张熟悉的脸，尽管这让他胸口有点刺痛。最后的最后，他还是回到了他的归所。

Sherlock正站在门口，有些苍白。他因为吃惊而张着嘴，眼睛里却满是泪水。他的头发比John能记起来的任何一个时期里的都要长，刘海搭在眼睛上，两边的在耳朵旁打着卷，顺着一直蜿蜒到脖子。那条旧旧的灰色棉质裤子在裤脚卷起了边。光着脚，随意地穿着件海蓝色的衬衫，扣子没扣，袖子卷着，露出了稍稍有些晒黑了的胳膊。一切都那么的随意放松，John从来没在那个“London Sherlock”身上见到过这种感觉。这是Sherlock，但是又有些不同。又或者这也许只是John没机会见到的那个Sherlock。这个想法让他有点兴奋。他们两个之间还有那么多互相不了解的事，还有那么多值得挖掘。

John站了起来，那只小狗又滚了一圈，然后径直地跑进了屋子。Sherlock站在屋外，门在他身后关上，他倚重重地在了门上。

“惊喜。”John笑了。

Sherlock什么都没说——只是看着他，然后眨眼。蓄在眼框里的泪水终于滑落了下来，John笑得更温柔了。有什么东西在他的胸口猛地收紧了一下。“希望没吓着你。我只是——之前我们打电话的时候，你听起来很……我想过来。看起来是时候了。”

Sherlock的喉结快速地动了一下，脸颊颤抖。他的手指用力握着门框，指节发白。

也就是说，是时候做些什么了。拂去裤子上的尘土，John向前走了几步，现在他站在他面前了。

Sherlock在发抖。在走上门廊的那一秒John就发现了。“嘿，你还好吗？就这样突然出现在你面前有点不太礼貌，我知道。我只是……”话语堵在他的嗓子眼里，有些很熟悉的感觉涌了上来，但是他怎么也想不出那是什么。他只知道Sherlock的脸色依旧很差。

John伸出了手，顺着这个姿势Sherlock的膝盖靠了过去。终于，他们两个挨在了一起。

“嘿，过来。我很抱歉。”

Sherlock把自己埋在他的手臂之间——John在抱住他的腰把他拉进怀里的瞬间松了一口气。有一瞬间他好像无法呼吸，然后突然用力，抱紧了John。他的拥抱凶猛得近乎绝望，就好像他不敢相信John是真的，就好像他正努力抓住他不让他在眼前消失。

“John……”呼吸吹在他的发间。“John？”

“对，是我。也许这蠢死了，但我只是想给你个惊喜。”

“没有。这——这很好。非常好。”Sherlock的手臂在他身侧收紧。他快要窒息了，但是天知道，这种感觉就像是——回到家了。John已经有几个月没有过这种感觉了。

“我很想你。我必须得来。”

“我也想你，John。无比的想你。”

空气安静了下来。这种感觉很舒服。Sherlock似乎不想放手，而John对此毫无异议。对于Sherlock的感情，他好像从未这样享受过，这样随心所欲，肆无忌惮——没有一丝戒备或者抵抗，那些他们想说却一直找不到合适的词语来表述的话都融化在这一个拥抱中。

John踮起脚，Sherlock趁机把自己的脸埋在John的颈弯里。“我不确定你最后会不会来。我想你最终可能改变主意。”

Sherlock被泪水湿润的嘴唇贴在他的皮肤上，John必须得强压下由这种触感引起的愉悦的颤抖。这并不在他的意料之内。他的手指穿过Sherlock的发丝，最终停在他的后颈上。他能感觉到Sherlock软软的倚着在他身上。“我还能去哪呢，嗯？我还能希望跟谁在一起？我是个傻瓜。我不应该花这么长时间才来到你身边。”

Sherlock贴着他的肩膀点了点头。“你是个傻瓜。”

“喂！”John大笑，然后拉开了点距离。Sherlock在微笑，而且他的脸颊上泛起一片粉红。这是John见过的最好的画面了。

“你就是。你想回来。你很早之前就应该回来。”

“对……有道理。”

“我觉得，我应该请你进来。”

“没错，除非你打算让我住在门廊里。”

“别瞎说，John。”语气里没有恶意。Sherlock咧着嘴笑了。John不确定他是不是曾经见过这么开心的Sherlock。知道自己不是唯一一个沦陷的人也挺好。

“好了，我们走吧。带我看看你的这个‘村屋’。”

“你为什么这么说？”

“Sherlock，这才不是个村屋。”

“好吧，它看起来挺像村屋样的。”John大笑，Sherlock的嘴咧得更大了些。“你想先看什么？花园还是房子？”

“蜜蜂吧。你最想让我看那个了，不是吗？”

——————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

的确是这样。在Sherlock坚持下，John穿好全套的防护服，然后他们研究了如何在夏天保持蜂群的健康，如何处理接下来几个星期的收获季，如何在John的帮助下给蜂巢加上保暖设施，毕竟秋天即将来临，而且这个冬天看起来也会很冷。时间一晃就是半个小时。

他的眼神明亮又热切。他的语速几乎达到了每分钟一公里，但是John乐在其中，因为看到他又能对什么事感到激动，听到他解释别人可能不会在意的那些细节，一股单纯的快乐把他包裹了起来。当他们脱下防护服游览花园和杂物篷的时候，他饶有兴味地听了古代埃及养蜂的历史。Sherlock带着他参观了房子里的每一间屋子，毕竟很快他们就要一起住在这里了，跟他讲了和蜜蜂有关的那些风俗。John时不时点头或者以“嗯”作为回应。

然后，当他们终于没什么可说的时候，当他们站在厨房里眨着眼有点无所适从的时候，当他们终于猛然意识到时间已经这么晚的时候，他微笑着把Sherlock拉近，太阳缓缓地落下去，Sherlock才反应过来John真的就在他面前，微笑地看着他，满心欢喜。

“我说了太多有关蜜蜂的事。”

“没有。”

“你觉得很无聊。”

“没有。”

“该吃晚饭了。”

“这倒是真的。”

“我什么吃的都没有。我不知道你要来。”

“我猜我可以东拼西凑做点什么东西。”

“那个什么派？”

John笑了。“牧羊人派？”

“对。就是那个。”

“也许可以，只要你有我们需要的食材。”

“我不知道。”

“好吧，我们来看一下。”

Sherlock瞪着他，一动不动。“你在这儿。”

John笑了，他点了点头。“没错。你忘记了吗？我回来了。”

“没有。有的时候我——当你不在这儿的时候我会跟你说话。我想我还是担心你是我的幻觉。”

John摇了摇头。“不是，我就在这。”他向后退了一点，然后他抓住了Sherlock的手，捧在手里，从手背抚摸到指尖。“你看。我在这儿。”

“可能是我的大脑在欺骗我。”

“你觉得呢？”

“嗯……”Sherlock低头看着两个人合在一起的手，John的要小一点。

“怎么样才能让你相信呢。”

Sherlock只是耸了耸肩。

“我就在这儿。我很开心我回来了。”

Sherlock依然盯着两个人的手，但是他点了点头表示明白。

“嘿……你能看我一下吗。”

Sherlock猛地抬起了头。“好。抱歉。”

“你看起来很紧张。”

Sherlock皱起了眉头，稍微有点不满。“我没有。”

“你确定？”

“当然，我确定。别像个傻子一样。”

John退了一步，提醒般地扬了扬眉毛。看起来，有些事还是没变的。

Sherlock似乎认识到了自己的错误。“抱歉。”

“没关系，那好吧。听着，我不知道这有没有用，但我也有点紧张。有点——怎么说，我只考虑了我该怎么来这里，其他的还没想过。我不知道你的想法。我得回伦敦，你知道的。”

“什么？为什么？”

“嗯，我不能留着那个空房子。他们会请买家过来看房子，我还得想想我要拿那些旧东西怎么办。”

Sherlock轻蔑地挥了挥手。“噢，一把火点了它们吧，John。那些都不再重要了。”

John瞪着他，有点生气。“对我来说很重要。我有东西在那里，那些回忆。还有——还有Gemma的东西。”

Sherlock大略看了一下他的食物存量，然后皱起了眉头。他转了个身，径直走到了冰箱面前，猛地拉开了门。“对。好吧，我的意思是我希望你能待在这儿，有人会帮你处理这些事的，John。我不知道为什么你觉得你必须要回伦敦。如果你来这里只是为了在我稍微有点儿惹你生气的时候就再次把我抛弃，我不知道你究竟为什么要费劲跑来这里。”

“什么？”

“没关系。我——我误解了。这都不重要。”摔上冰箱门，他蹲下来打开了冷冻柜。“你觉得我们必须要把这些肉解冻了吗？直接开始煎也没有关系，对吧？”

“嘿。”John大步走到Sherlock旁边，抓住了他的胳膊。“别这样。别转移话题，我还……”

Sherlock猛地把冷冻柜的抽屉踢了回去，带着整个柜子都晃了晃。他稍稍睁大了眼睛，泪水又涌了出来。“你还怎么样？！”

John吃惊地眨了眨眼。“那都只是暂时的——我只在伦敦待几天。我——我会留下来。你明白的，对吧。我的意思是——我不想去别的地方，我也不想和别人一起，Sherlock。我现在选择了留在这里。我选择了你。我选择了我们。”

Sherlock深吸了一口气，带着眼泪放松了戒备，今天的第二次。“如果你想走，John，最好现在就走。离我远点。”

“你在说什么？我刚刚说过了……”

“我不能——我做不到，我……”

一种冰冷又恶心的感觉在John的胃里翻腾了一下。“什么？”

“如果你现在就离开，我不会——我做不到，我不知道会这样。我以前不知道当你在我身边的时候我会是这种感觉，我以为——我以为我可以……我有过一个计划，它……”

“Sherlock……”

“这些都——不对劲，John！我以为如果你回来了，我会知道自己要做什么，怎么让你待在我身边，或者如果你又一次离开了也没有关系，因为我们曾经有过这一段时光是在一起的，至少还有这个，至少我们曾经属于过彼此。如果之后你离开了，我会……”

“Sherlock”

“我得说我至少有过机会，有那么一瞬间我好像知道了爱是一种什么感觉……”

“Sherlock！”John向前迈了一大步，然后他做了从下午出现在门口起他唯一有能力做好的事。他坚定地把Sherlock拉到了怀里，紧紧地抱住了他，两个人的身体抵在一起。“别再说了。”

Sherlock小声地呼了口气，带着哭腔，也许是因为疲劳，也许是因为绝望，或者也许（希望是）因为解脱。

“我不知道这是怎么了，好吗。我觉得你有点慌了。听着，我在这儿。我会留下。我觉得我能在这儿待到星期天。然后我要回去收拾些东西，看看我托付的那个房地产中介进展如何，想想该怎么处理那些我不想要的旧东西。这不意味着我要逃跑。我要去处理一下那些琐碎无聊但是必须要处理的事。”

“相信我，我不想回去。在这儿待了不过三个小时，我就已经完全不想走了。我的心还会和你在一起。我是你的。剩下的就只是——现实。你得平静下来。”

“我不能没有你。”Sherlock的声音听起来渺小又无助。

John喉咙发紧，眼角刺痛，他费力地咽了一下。“很好，”他说。“因为我也不能没有你。”他抬起手，手指穿过Sherlock的发丝，然后把他的头拉低，直到他们两个嘴唇相触。

这本应该是神圣纯洁的，他们的第一个吻——尝起来就像是有什么事要发生了。John在开往Eastbourne的火车上想了好几个小时。因为Sherlock从未经历过这种事，所以他们的第一个吻要纯洁一些，但是要饱含情感并且目的明确。温柔又坚定。更像是个暗示。但是说真的，他早应该知道……毕竟这是Sherlock，如果没有惊喜那他也就不叫Sherlock了。

他们嘴唇相遇的那一瞬间，Sherlock因为吃惊轻轻地吸了一口气，随之而来的是一声呜咽，紧张又刺激，一瞬间John感觉大脑里所有的血液都向下面冲去。他感觉轻飘飘的，膝盖快要支撑不住他的身体。倒不是说这有多要紧，因为Sherlock在他背后的手收紧了。身体支撑着John的重量，Sherlock分开了嘴唇。他的舌头划过John的唇缝。John立刻接纳了他的舌头，当然了。然后他就迷失在了Sherlock温热湿润的嘴唇和急促的喘息中。他的手攀上了他的背，衬衫在他的手底下出现皱褶。他拽着那块布料，直到衬衣的下摆挣脱了John裤子上皮带的束缚，Sherlock把手探了下去。他们两个浑身燥热，止不住地颤抖，又紧紧地互相依偎。

这才是最重要的事。为什么John以前没有注意到呢？为什么他以前没有想象过Sherlock的双手环绕在他身上的感觉？掌心贴着他的皮肤，手指张开，摩挲他背上的每一寸皮肤，支撑着他，在这窒息般的亲吻中把他紧紧抱在怀里。

他的全身都觉醒了，就像是每一个细胞都在狂欢，他的身体在以一种从未有过的方式回应着。他觉得自己几乎要灵魂出窍了，就像是随着Sherlock的每一次温柔的抚摸，每一次炙热的喘息，每一次Sherlock激增的勃起在他的肚子上抽动，他的灵魂和肉体的联结被一次又一次地重建。

不管曾经经历了怎样的困难，不管有多少次被拒绝的经历，似乎John的脑袋已经决定那些条条框框在这种情况下都可以让道。Sherlock不会那样做，他们已经一起创造了那么多的回忆，他们如此坚定地相信着彼此。‘因为你爱他，’他脑海中有个声音说。‘你一直爱着他。’而这就是事实。他的确爱着他……

Sherlock放开了他的嘴唇，凌乱的吻落在他脸上，直到他的鼻子划过John的耳后。他的屁股不自觉地抵在了John的腿上，发出了一声呻吟。又一股热流向John的老二流去，现在他真的感觉有点晕了，这多荒唐。他真的应该检查一下他的血压，因为……

“噢，老天！”

随着他的叹息，他能感觉Sherlock湿热的嘴唇停留在他敏感的耳后，带着些许微笑。“嗯……”

哼声贴着他的皮肤溢出，John有些颤抖。Sherlock的亲吻开始向下，向他的脖子游走，一直到他的颈窝。他要承受不住了。他要晕倒了。他——他……“抬头，到这儿来。”

Sherlock立刻抬起了头，嘴唇红肿，眼神带着关切。“太过了？你不喜欢吗？”

“不，不是。很好。”John安慰他说。“我只是……我只是需要喘口气。”

“噢。”Sherlock退开了一步，扭头看着其他的地方。很明显，停止接吻之后他有点不知所措。

“过来，好吗。”Sherlock照做了。John重新用手臂环住他的腰，把他拉近。Sherlock没有反抗。“你在哪儿学的像那样子接吻，嗯？”

Sherlock嘴角提起了一点。“我又不是个小孩了，John。”

John挑了挑眉。“你还补习了怎么接吻？”

“看起来它和事情接下来的发展会有点关系。”John笑了，Sherlock冷静了下来。“所以，我做的还不错？”

“噢，好极了。”

“太棒了。”然后Sherlock又把鼻子埋在了John头发里，他的手臂暖暖的环在John腰上。

John感觉到他超速的脉搏缓了下来。几分钟之前还那么炙热，那么迫切的下半身渐渐放松了下来。他开始觉得有点困了。“你还想吃晚饭吗？”

“也许。”

“我觉得Gladstone想。”

他们两个一起低头看着那只小狗。自从他们两个在厨房中间搞在一起了之后他就一直烦躁地绕着他们转圈。

“你真是个讨厌的家伙。去卧着。”Sherlock抿起了嘴。

Gladstone叫了一声作为回应，John笑出了声。“他想要吃的。我告诉过你了。”

Sherlock有点沮丧地低吼了一声，终于还是迈出了一步。“好吧，好吧，我会喂你的。”

John看着Sherlock走进了储藏室。他能听到他的脚步声来回移动，他低声地和小狗说着什么。他的声音太小，John听不清他到底说了什么，但是从语气来看他明显是给了Gladstone点教训。一两分钟之后他回来了，看到John正倚在柜子上盯着他看。

“怎么？”

“你。”

“我怎么了？”

“就是……”John的话停在他的舌尖。“我都忘记了我有多喜欢听你在屋子里发出的各种声音。”

“噢。”只有一点点，一点点害羞。

“过来这里。”Sherlock非常乐意地跟着做了，冲向他，靠在他身上，完美契合。“我可以吻你吗”

“你刚刚才吻过。”

“没错，但是……我有点想再亲一次。我——我计划过我们的第一次接吻。”

“真的吗？”Sherlock看上去有点惊讶又开心。

“对。来的路上我一直在想，然后——事情的进展和我预料的不太一样，对吧。”

“抱歉，我不应该……”

“别，别。Sherlock。别这样。我很喜欢。我喜欢你做的那些。我不是在说你做错了，懂吗。我的意思是——我不知道。我只是想按照我计划的那样来吻你。可以吗？”

Sherlock眼中闪着光，但是看起来他很好奇，又有点渴望。他点了点头。

John踮起了脚，捧着Sherlock的脸，手指划过他的颧骨，眼睛看着他的眼睛。他心里有个声音告诉他这简直是难以原谅的矫情。Sherlock不是个小女孩，他随时都会开始嘲笑John的情绪流露是多么的直白又自作多情。但是，他没有。他只是僵在那里，用那种包含浓烈感情的眼神看着他。John感觉这种眼神能够穿透他，分析他，读懂他——所有疑惑，所有秘密，所有隐晦的恐惧。

John舔了舔嘴唇。“我爱你。”

Sherlock垂下了眼睛。

“我那么爱你，有的时候它让我难以呼吸。我觉得如果我再失去你一次我就要随你而去了。我会的，Sherlock。我知道我会的，这让我很害怕。但是——我们拥有现在，我希望从现在开始的每一刻我都能在你身边，懂吗。我爱你，我需要你，我希望能和你共度余生。我希望我们在一起。”

一滴泪水滑下Sherlock的眼眶。他点了点头。

John抚摸着Sherlock的脖子，引领着他低下头，直到两个人的额头贴在一起。Sherlock闭上了眼睛，他们可以感觉到对方的呼吸。“现在我要吻你了。”

Sherlock又点了点头。John把头稍稍偏了一点，然后向上，把他的嘴唇和Sherlock的贴在一起。两个人都没有张开嘴，这个吻轻柔却又坚定，毫无欲望却又饱含感情。他们就保持着那样的姿势，呼吸相闻，互相依靠着，止不住颤抖。在过了看起来大概一个世纪之后，John终于加深了这个吻，他的嘴唇贴在Sherlock的唇上移动。Sherlock跟随着他的节奏，一点一点，像是一支亲密又温柔，充满信任和需求的舞蹈。

从来没有像这样的——一个吻。它像是一个承诺，一个表白，一个誓言。你可以用一个吻就把自己托付出去吗？John曾经在上帝和众人面前许下结婚的誓言，但是他从未这样把自己完全交出去。而且他不是独自一人。Sherlock用同样的真诚予以回报，而两个人都无意退却。

当他们分开的时候太阳已经完全落山了，小狗扒着他们的腿想要出去散步。John知道——他确信，毫无疑问这就是他想要的。除了这个，他不想，也不曾想要别的东西。Sherlock永远是他的家，他不知道自己为什么花了那么长时间来逃避。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 译者的话：  
> 终于更到这一章了！至此Sherlock和John就正式团聚了！抱歉拖了这么久！这章巨长，而且很难翻，如果看过原文之后觉得有更好的翻译方法请务必告诉我！  
> 鉴于原作者已经好长时间没有更新，我本以为是原作者有什么事所以拖更，但是现在看来在这里结尾也非常的完满，所以不排除原作者已经觉得本文已完结的可能性，但是我会时不时来看一眼，如果原作那边有更新我也会尽快翻译！  
> 感谢看到这里的你们！感谢留下kudo和评论的你们！感谢@jerbh，如果没有你的留言我可能不会坚持更下来！  
> 我还会继续翻译其他SHERLOCK的同人（下一篇很有可能是麦雷），可能在这里，可能在随缘居，看作者的授权情况。如果有想推荐文章或者有建议的可以微博私信我！  
> @夕颜君_后面的字不重要  
> 爱你们❤


End file.
